The Forgotten Winchester
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: (Home Is A Long Forgotten Concept spin off) When Sam and Dean discover that they have a sister, they immediately rush off to go and find her. But when they do, they that John and Mary have been lying to them all this time. Adopted!Sam and Dean
1. Chapter 1

_Dean's eyes opened in a flash at the strong stench of smoke. Sitting upright in bed, he gasped at the sight of the hallway on fire. "Mom! Dad!" He screamed._

_"Dean!" Came John's panicked response._

_"Daddy!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks now in fear as the fire was drawing nearer to his room._

_"It's okay, Dean. We'll get you outta' there. Hold on!"_

_Hearing another voice, Dean furrowed an eyebrow before realisation of where it was coming from kicked in._

_Jumping down from his bed, Dean rushed over to the door that linked between their rooms and opened it._

_Sam was wailing in his crib, clearly scared._

_Running over, Dean clambered up the wooden side before reaching over and clicking the pegs at the top, like he had seen Mary do. The side of the crib dropped down allowing Dean to crawl into the crib and kneel on the small mattress next to his brother. "Sammy..." He spoke softly, trying to get his little brother to stop crying. Dean put a hand out and gently took his little brother's tiny hand in his. "Hey...It's okay, Sammy."_

_Sam's eyes flickered to his brother as he stared up at him._

_Glancing behind him, Dean saw that the flames had now spread into his room._

_He gasped._

_Gently wrapping his arms around Sam, Dean lifted him from the crib into his arms, trying to balance him while he picked up the blanket with his other hands. Successfully doing this, Dean wrapped the blanket around his little brother before looking around for a way out. He couldn't go back the way he came because of the flames, the hallway was blocked too. The only route he could see out of the house was out the window._

_Walking over, he once again tried to balance Sam as he climbed up on the windowsill and pushed open the window._

_Looking down at the drop, Dean began to panic. It was too high to just jump from. Looking around, he noticed the roof of the back porch slightly further down. Getting to it was going to be a struggle, but it was better than attempting to drop down the whole distance._

_Carefully climbing out of the window, Dean hugged Sam close to his chest as he shuffled along and grabbed hold of the drainpipe. Slowly beginning to step down using the rungs, Dean soon found himself with a safe enough drop down to the roof of the porch._

_Landing, Dean knew the next bit was going to be the hard bit. Hearing the sound of crackling, he looked up to see flames coming out of the window of Sammy's nursery. Looking around, Dean was panicked by the fact that he was still to see his Mom and Dad come out of the house. Were they still inside? The sound of Sammy light sobs alerted Dean to the fact that he had to keep moving and get his little brother out of danger. Walking down to the end of the porch roof, Dean sat down on the edge and took a deep breath._

_It was a long drop._

_Looking down at his brother, Sam had wriggled out of the blanket slightly, so Dean re-wrapped it around him before gently pressing a kiss to Sam's forehead at the sight of his little brother's watery eyes._

_Dean wasn't the only one who was scared._

_Taking another deep breath. Then another, Dean pulled Sam closer before allowing them to drop._

_The feeling of falling wasn't the most frightening part for Dean. It was the knowledge that the ground was coming for him, and it wasn't slowing down._

_Dean swung himself round so that he would hit the ground before his brother, and in a matter of seconds, collided with the ground._

_"Gahh!" Dean cried out in pain as he looked down at his arm. He tried to move it but couldn't._

_The sound of his brother's pained cry caused Sammy to start crying too._

_"Shhh..." Dean began to coo. "It's okay, Sammy." He repeated over and over._

_Stumbling to his feet, Dean walked away from the house, looking back at it with tear filled eyes._

_Where were their Mom and Dad?_

_Dean walked until he came to the fence at the far end of the garden. Sitting down, he gently lowered Sam down so that he was lying across him, head resting against his arm. "Please stop crying." He spoke softly, although there were tears trickling down his cheeks too. "It's okay, Sammy."_

_In truth, Dean didn't even believe his own words. He didn't know if it was going to be okay. He didn't know what was going to happen._

_"Your big brother's going to look after you." Dean spoke with a slight smile. Wrapping the blanket around his little brother to keep him warm, Dean then pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you."_

**_"They're lying to you." Spoke a voice._**

* * *

Dean gasped as he bolted upright.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been years since he last had that dream. The dream of the night that their house went up in flames. The night that everything changed.

'They're lying to you.'

There was a knock at the door before it opened and Sam's head appeared round the side of it.

"Morning." He smiled.

I knew instantly what he wanted.

"Let me guess, you want a lift?"

"What?" Sam smiled, jokingly. "No...why would I want a lift?"

I shook my head with a smirk. "Has anyone ever told you that you're really weird?"

Sam bobbed his head from side to side as he pretended to think. "Hmmm...on several occasions." He laughed before walking out the room. "Bitch." He shouted from down the hallway.

"Jerk." I shouted back in response before throwing back the covers and getting out of bed.

* * *

Driving through the school gates, I pulled up outside the main building. I glanced at the clock, it read twelve minutes to nine.

"Oh, you better hurry up now, you don't want to be late for your geek exam." I mocked.

"Bite me, Dean." Sam stated, shooting me his bitch face as he gathered up his stuff.

"Now what's my rule for exams?" I asked.

"Dean..." Sam began in a dull voice, obviously sick of me reminding him.

I looked at him.

"Read the fucking question." Sam answered.

I nodded with a smile. "Hey, I'm just saving you from the wrath of Mary when you don't graduate because you've failed your exams. You'll rush in and answer everything wrong because of not reading the question properly and then you'll I'll have to kill you."

"You always have such a positive outlook on everything, Dean." Sam stated sarcastically with a smile.

I hit him on the arm.

He laughed.

"Hey, if I can graduate, then so can you." I stated.

"You got a GED, Dean." Sam answered.

"Close enough." I smiled. "And anyway, Mary still put it up on the fridge door for like a year."

"Oooh, the fridge." Sam mocked jokingly with a smile. "Pride of place right next to her food coupons." He opened the door and got out the car.

I shook my head as I smirked. "Well at least I didn't have to wear that stupid gown and hat. You're going to have to though. Remind me to bring John's camera."

Sam stuck his finger up at me before grinning and walking off towards the building.

* * *

Getting back to the house, I picked up the mail that was lying on the mat.

Junk. Junk. Junk.

Then I noticed something.

Tearing open the packet, I pulled out the file that was enclosed.

'Sam Harris'

It was Sam's foster file. I could see where the label had been stuck over the previous which read 'Sam Winchester'

I had been a couple of months since Sam had turned 18 so therefore he was no longer a child of the system. Now that he was 18, he was responsible for himself and so his file was now his.

I have never seen my own file. I never received it on my 18th. My guess is that it got lost somewhere along the line.

Opening the folder, inside there were 3 pictures of Sam paperclipped to the cardboard. The bottom photo was Sam at 6 months. On the next, Sam looked to be around 5 or 6. And on the top photo, he was 10. Looking at the photo, I could feel myself getting angrier. The photo had clearly been taken after we had been taken back to the group home following Graham's death as Sam's face was littered with cuts and bruises inflicted by the bastard. I then began to read through the rest of the folder. Personal details, fostering records, behaviour reports, the CPS had documented everything. Then something caught my eye.

'Sam and Dean Winchester were discovered in the backyard of their house by a police officer. It was reported that Dean was sat cradling his younger brother, shivering and soaked through due to the rain that had fallen that day. The brothers were brought to the CPS on the night of November 3rd 1983 after receiving treatment in the local hospital. Although attempts were made to make contact with their parents, none of them were successful and the brothers' case was classified as abandonment. Further communication attempts were made, but it was found that Mary and John Winchester had left town. Their last reported sighting was on the 3rd November when they were seen driving away in a 1967 Chevrolet Impala.'

I felt sick. A feeling of nausea washing over me as I stumbled over to the couch and took a seat.

They abandoned us.


	3. Chapter 3

Driving to pick Sam up that night, my mind was still thinking about what I had read in Sam's folder.

Pulling up, Sam walked over to the car and climbed in. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hey."

Sam furrowed an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Dean..." Sam began but I cut him off.

"Nothing's wrong, Sam!" I snapped.

Sam, visibly shocked from me shouting him, nodded and slumped back in his seat. "Fine." He answered. "The exam went great by the way." Sam stated. "Thanks for asking."

"I have bigger problems right now then your test." I answered.

"Dean, why are you being a dick?" Sam asked.

"I'm not, I'm just not in the mood." I stated.

"Come on, Dean, we both know that's an excuse." Sam replied.

"Would you just leave it?" My voice crumbled slightly at those last few words.

"Dean..." Sam began softly. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I sighed. "John and Mary abandoned us."

Sam furrowed an eyebrow. "Dean, they thought we'd died in that fire, that's not really their fault."

"No, you don't understand. Your file came through the mail today and it said that the CPS tried to make contact with them but none of their calls went through and that they were seen driving off the day after. We were alive all that time but they didn't even look for us. I mean, I was sat outside with you until the next day."

"You've never told me that."

"Well I had to get you outta' there, so I did. We were found by a police officer, he took us to the hospital to get checked out and then we got put into the group home."

"So Mary and John didn't even try calling around to see if anyone had found us?" Sam asked sadly.

I shook my head. "Sorry, Sammy."

"Lets just go." He stated with a sigh.

I sighed once again before turning the key in the ignition and driving off.

* * *

_"Sam, Dean..." Mary called._

_I walked into the living room with Sam._

_Mary and John were stood next to each other._

_"We want you boys opinion on something."_

_We nodded._

_"John and I want to foster you properly, but it's obviously your choice. We will respect whatever decision your choice might be, and we want you to know that we will always love you no matter what you choose." Mary explained softly._

_A smile lit up on Sam's face as he looked up at me._

_I couldn't believe what they were saying._

_"You want to foster us, like properly?" I asked._

_John nodded. "Of course we do."_

_I smiled. "Thank you."_

_Mary smiled too with tears in her eyes. "Oh, come here." She walked over and pulled Sam and I into a hug as she wrapped her arms around us._

_In that moment, we looked like a family. A proper family. Everything seemed to actually be looking up for us. Sammy was safe. He had a roof over his head, parents who loved him and weren't going to abuse and neglect him at every chance they got. Sam could go to school and make friends. He could have a life. And now, with John and Mary looking after us, I now knew that Sam was safe from the supernatural too. They would protect him, and so would I, come whatever may._

_I smiled as I put an arm around Sam's shoulder._

_Everything looked like it was going to be okay._

* * *

It has been a number of years since we moved out of Bobby's after Mary and John bought a new house. The house was large, with a number of bedrooms meaning that Sam and I had our own room each for the first time in our lives. Since then, everything had been normal.

Well...as normal as life can be when you and your parents hunt the supernatural.

Since they first told me about everything that they did, I've been promoted from researcher to fully pledged hunter.

And when Sam got older, Mary and John told him to.

Although he hunts with the rest of us, Sam is clearly more interested in the research side of hunting.

Since starting school, Sam had made friends and was academically thriving. One of his teachers had even arranged a meeting Mary and John to discuss further education with them. He's a straight A student despite all of his early hardships with only having been to school in the times when we were at the group home or with a nice foster parent. Sam's always been a quick learner. When Mary and John first enrolled him, the school threw him into the bottom groups. John went to the school to complain and stated that Sam needed help, rather than just being tossed aside like he's nobody's problem. He'd already had enough of that in the past. The school finally began to help Sam learn and soon his test grades began to improve and improve until he was aiming for the top. The school couldn't believe it when he got his first A. After writing him off when he first started, the kid had proved just how determined he was to not be seen as 'thick' anymore.

Me. It was too late for me.

I was 14 when I started at the school and therefore the teacher's were less bothered. I was at an age when no one cares. The past being cute age. Thrown into the bottom sets just like Sam was, even John speaking to the Principal was no use. It was only when a supply teacher came to the school a couple of months down the line did anyone attempt to help me. She was kind and did one on one tutoring with me during lunch breaks to build up my confidence towards the subjects on the school's curriculum. But like all supply teachers, her time at the school only lasted for two months before she had to go. I couldn't have been more thankful for the time that she had dedicated to trying to help me. Thanks to her, I was able to read and write confidently as well as being able, although I did still struggle sometimes, to complete some math equations and was also able to recite the 50 states and the American presidents.

To me that was an achievement.

It was to Mary and John too.

They weren't pushy in their parenting and were proud of any achievement that Sam and I made, no matter whether it was something as preschool level as learning how to read, or completing a lower grade math test. Mary and John didn't care about what people might think. Even without having done the paternity test, they still saw Sam and I as theirs and they would be damned if they let anyone call us names or make comments about us. To anyone looking at our family, they would see two boys with a previous history of abuse who until a couple of years ago couldn't even read or write and they would talk. Everybody talks about us. When we first enrolled at the school, you could tell that the parents were weary of us. Sam and I were covered in scars from our time with Graham and therefore looked a sight to anyone who saw us. It was obvious that the parents of those attending had told their children to be careful around us as at first, everyone stayed away from us. Sam was more bothered about that then I was. He wanted to just fit in somewhere and not be an outsider. He wanted to be accepted. It took a while, but people eventually began talking to us and then everything went on from there.

* * *

Getting back to the house, John and Mary were stood in the living room looking at Sam's file. When they saw us walk in, their expressions said it all.

"Dean...Sam..."

"Go upstairs." I said softly to Sam before turning back round the Mary and John.

"Dean..." Mary began.

"You lied to us!" I stated. "Abandonment. That's what our case was." I paused. "You left us. Why didn't you even try and look for us?"

"We thought you were dead. The firemen told us that they couldn't find anyone in the fire." Mary was crying now.

"Well wasn't that a hint?!" I shouted.

"After that fire, we weren't thinking straight, Dean. Like we said, we thought you were dead. You were our children, and we thought you had just died. Can you imagine what that does to a parent? Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children." John paused. "You were four years old and six months old."

"So why didn't you look for us? If no bodies were recovered, all you had to do was check the hospital or the children's home. That's all you needed to do. Why wasn't your first priority to find us?" I asked. "And you lied to us. Why didn't you tell us what happened?"

"We wanted you and Sam to want to live with us. If there was any chance of you and your brother actually being our Sam and Dean, then we didn't want to lose you through an argument likes this. Even if you weren't them, we still loved you and we didn't want you to leave. We thought that if you found out about us, that you'd want to leave."

"You can't keep hiding stuff from us and lying." I stated. "Lying, ruins, families." I emphasised.

Tears were in Mary's eyes as she began to break down in light sobs.

I sighed and shook my head. "This isn't the only thing you've kept from us is it?"

She shook her head.

"Then what?!"

"A year after you died, me and John, we were depressed. The day that you died came round, and..."

I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Dean, you might wanna' sit down." John warned softly.

"Why, what are you gonna' tell me?" I asked.

"You have a sister." Mary answered.

My eyes widened in shock.

I have a sister. We have a sister!

A million thoughts were racing through my head before realisation kicked in.

'There are some things you don't know, and John and I don't know if we're ready to face them.'

"That's why you didn't want to do a paternity test." I stated. "You knew the results would come back with her details on too didn't you?"

"Dean..." Mary began.

"Didn't you?!" I shouted.

"Yes, but you don't understand."

"What? What don't I understand?" I asked. "That you've done nothing but lie to us! That you abandoned us! That you abandoned her!"

"Dean be rational here." John spoke up.

"Rational!" I scoffed. "You just told me that I have a sister, then you say that you gave her away too and you want me to be rational?! You want me to just smile and be happy. So ruining our lives wasn't bad enough, you had to go and ruin her's too?"

"Dean..."

"No!" I shouted. "Don't...I don't want to hear any of your crap about how it was best for her! What would have been best for her was you actually sucking it up and being parents to her. Cause' that's what you're supposed to be when you have a kid. They're your responsibility. You can't just give up on them whenever you feel like it!" I shook his head. "We thought that we weren't good enough for you. We thought that because you didn't want to do the paternity test, that you just didn't want us." I paused. "But no." I paused again. "You were trying to protect yourselves. Making sure Mary and John were all right."

"Dean, that's enough!" John stated in a stern tone.

"You're pathetic!" I spat before walking out of the room.

"Dean!" They shouted after me.

Making my way through the house, I grabbed my coat and car keys before opening the door.

"Dean, please..." Mary walked into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Anywhere, along as it's away from you." I answered bitterly before turning to walk out.

"Don't you dare." John warned. "Dean, I swear to God."

"What you gonna' do, hit me?" I knew I was pushing every button, but at that moment, I frankly didn't care.

John stormed over and grabbed my arm.

"Get. Off. Me!" My tone was stern as I emphasised every word.

"Some respect wouldn't go amiss, Dean." John stated.

I scoffed. "Respect?" He laughed. "Oh, that's rich." I shook my head. "What about morals? Or lying?" I stated. "Where does lying come into this? Or is that only frowned upon when I do it?"

"Dean, you need to calm down, then we can talk about this." Mary spoke up.

I pulled my arm from John's grip before walking out the door and down the driveway to the Impala. Climbing into the driver's seat, I ignored the shouts of Mary and John before driving away.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Dean's POV-**

Walking towards the house, I noticed a brown haired girl sat on the front step leaning back against the wall with a book in her hands. Looking more closely at the title, it was 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'. One look at the girl, and I knew it was her. She had more of a resemblance to Sam then she did me, although she does have my light freckles on her nose and cheeks. She was so pretty.

"Excuse me." I spoke up.

The girl looked up from her book. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I came to talk to you."

"Me?" She furrowed an eyebrow.

I nodded.

"Do I know you?" She furrowed an eyebrow.

"Not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My name's Dean." I held out a hand.

"That's lovely and all...Dean, but why exactly are you here?"

Yep, she's definitely a Winchester.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Jamie." She answered.

Jamie. My sister's called Jamie.

I smiled.

"Is this twenty questions of something?"

I shook my head. "I just have a few more."

"Fine."

"What's your last name?"

"Winchester, but your last name's a bit redundant when your parents gave you up." She stated.

"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel." I muttered. "How did you end up here?"

"Given up at birth, brought here. Voila!" She sighed. "Exciting life, huh?"

"Do you not have any other family?"

She shook her head.

"Jamie, my name is Dean Winchester..." I paused. "...and I am your brother..."

With those words, Jamie dropped her book as her eyes widened and she released a gasp. "No...you can't be." She paused for a second. "I have a brother?"

"You have two." I smiled. "His name's Sam."

"How old are you and Sam?"

"I'm 22 and Sam is 18."

"So I have two older brothers?"

I nodded. "And parents."

Jamie stiffened. "Our parents? You live with them?" She asked sadly.

I knew instantly what she was thinking. That she was the unwanted one because we were with our parents while she was here.

"Yes, but trust me, Sam and I didn't know about you. They hadn't told us." I stated. "Jamie, if we'd known about you before, then we would have come and found you." My tone was soft.

"You've found me now." Jamie smiled.

"Yes, I have." I smiled back. "And I also have this." I took the letter out of my pocket and handed it to her.

Jamie opened it and began reading. "Mr John Winchester and Mrs Mary Winchester wish to restore their parental rights of guardianship and care of Miss Jamie Winchester. Upon receiving the signature of the child, Miss Jamie Winchester will no longer be a child of the state, effective immediately." Tears trickled down her cheeks. She looked up at me.

"You don't have to sign it if you don't want to." I stated softly. "It's your choice."

Taking the pen from my hand, she scrawled her signature down on the letter before handing it back to me.

I smiled.

Jamie looked at me for a few seconds. "I have a family." She smiled tearfully.

Smiling once again, I pulled my little sister into a hug for the very first time, wrapping my arms around her in a protective embrace.

* * *

In the Impala, Jamie was sat in the passenger seat while I was driving.

"You know..." She began. "You always dream about your family coming to get you and taking you home to your normal life, but you never think it's actually gonna' come true." Jamie stated. "The social workers tell you that too..."

I nodded. "It's weird, I know. And it takes some getting used to, but we did it." I explained.

Jamie furrowed an eyebrow. "You did what?"

"We haven't always lived with our parents." I stated. "They gave us up too when I was four and Sam was six months old and then we spent the rest of our time in a group home or foster homes...even some time out on the streets. Then we met Mary and John."

"What happened when you found them? Did you know that they were your parents straight away?"

"Not at first. It wasn't until I heard their surname that I realised."

"And then happy families." She sighed.

"Not exactly." I stated. "Let's just say we didn't exactly get along at first." I paused. "A lot of shit happened, but we got over it in the end. I thought everything bad was behind us, and then something happened. I found out that they had been lying to us, then demanded that they tell us anything else that they had been keeping from us."

"Enter Jamie Winchester." Jamie stated.

"They told me about you, and then I left." I explained. "Came straight here to find you."

"So how did you have the forms?" She asked.

"Let's just say the head of the CPS is an old friend of mine." I smiled.

I had rang the CPS to ask about what steps I needed to take before I could foster her and then overheard the woman on the phone saying something. 'I will have to ask my supervisor, Miss Kearns.' And that had been that. I asked to speak to the boss, and got put through to Miss Kearns. Apparently she got promoted a few years after Mary and John fostered us. I asked her if she could help, and she did. With Miss Kearns sorting out all the paperwork, I went to pick it up before speeding down to Des Moines to find my little sister. The forms were obviously made out as if John and Mary had requested them, but they couldn't exactly say no to restoring their parental rights over their own daughter. So I did it that way. That way was the easiest because John and Mary had obviously already passed all of the CPS' tests and were registered foster parents therefore meaning that the CPS would happily sign children off to them because they were so happy well they have looked after Sam and I.

"So, JJ..."

"Don't call me that." Jamie answered with a smirk.

"Why?" I smirked too.

"I'm 16, not 6."

"Whatever." I smiled, purposely trying to be annoying.

Jamie smiled too before her expression changed in an instant. "Dean, look out!" She shouted, eyes widening in terror.

I looked back at the road to see a car driving towards us down the middle of the road. I swerved to try and avoid him, but the car smashed into the side of the Impala.

**Everything went black.**

* * *

**Extra Author's Note: **The next chapter will feature flashbacks as well as some more limp!boys :)

**P.S.** If this chapter gets 8 reviews, then I will post second chapter today too ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean..." Called a voice. "Dean..."

The person who was calling for me whimpered in pain.

"Dammit, Dean wake up..."

Flickering my eyes open, I found myself resting against the steering wheel. My head was pounding. Turning slowly, I saw Jamie slumped in her seat, resting against the door. There was a trail of blood trickling down the side of her face from a gash on her forehead and she was cradling one arm with the other. Her eyes were half open.

"Hey..." A small smile crept onto her face. "Welcome back."

My phone was lying in the footwell with the screen flipped up. Jamie must have managed to call an ambulance. Peeling myself off the steering wheel so that I was sitting up as straight as I could manage without throwing up, I shuffled along the bench slightly so that I was closer to Jamie. She was shivering.

Shit! How long was I out?

Shrugging off my jacket, I put it around her.

As she noticed me do this, Jamie slumped towards me and rested her head against my shoulder, leaning into me.

I smiled and carefully wrapped an arm around her as I pulled her closer. "What hurts?" I asked.

"Head...arm..." She answered.

Taking a look at her arm, it looked more sprained than broken. It was the gash on her forehead that I was most worried about.

"Jamie?" I began. "Did you pass out while I was out?"

Silence.

I looked down at her to see her eyes closed. "Shit!" I shook her gently once again. "JJ...come on JJ..."

"It's Jamie." She stated in a weak tone before groaning lightly.

"You need to keep your eyes open, Jamie, I think you might have a concussion." I explained. "Did you hit your head when we crashed?" I asked.

She nodded slowly into my shoulder.

I sighed. "Awww Jamie..." I spoke softly as I tightened my hold on her.

"Called an am...ambulance though." She stated, struggling to get the word out.

I nodded. "Good. That's good." I could feel her beginning to droop again. "Jamie, you need to stay with me." I stated. "I've just found you..." A tear trickled down my cheek. "I can't lose you...not now..."

"Not...going...anywhere..." Came a mumble accompanied by a smile.

I smiled too before pressing a long kiss to the top of her head as I began to gently stroke her hair.

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"You hear that?" I smiled tearfully. "Help's coming...Just hold on Jamie, okay?" I paused. "Hold on little sis."

I winced as a pain ripped through my side. "Gahh!" I moaned lightly.

Looking down at Jamie, her eyes were closed once again. The sensation in my side became more and more painful as I squeezed my eyes closed as I tried to fight through it. "Come on, Dean...you've been through worse...you've been through worse..." I repeated. "Gah!" I screamed as I was hit by yet another pain. My body was protesting against consciousness, and I soon found myself falling into the darkness once again.

* * *

_"You ready, Dean?" John asked as we trudged through the forest towards the spot of the last reported sighting of the monster we were hunting._

_I nodded._

_Sam was reluctantly following us. "Why did I have to come? Couldn't I have stayed with Mary?"_

_"You need some practice, Sam." John answered. "Anyway, you're 14 now. You're old enough to come on hunts."_

_Sam sighed._

_Mary hadn't been happy about John taking us on hunts with him. She said it was too dangerous for us to go and that we were just going to get hurt. Her and John would always have an argument about it before every hunt we went on._

_'If something happened to them, you would never forgive yourself.' Mary had said that just this morning before we had left._

_Sam had tried to use Mary's words to try and get out of coming, but John was having none of it. He says that Sam needs to know how to defend himself if something supernatural ever did happen and therefore needed to have a hands on experience of hunting rather than just burying himself in books and research._

_"Now Dean, you remember what you need to do if it comes for you?"_

_"Shoot the bitch with the flare gun." I smiled._

_John smiled too. "Let's go kill a Wendigo."_

_Walking further and further into the forest, the light was beginning to fade as the branches of the trees became thicker and entwined with one another. The lack of sun meant that it would be harder to get a visual on the Wendigo if it appeared._

_I turned to John. He had a worried expression on his face._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"It should have come out by now." John stated. "I don't know why it hasn't."_

_Sam was looking around, shining the beam of his torch at various points around the forest._

_I noticed him flinch as a worried expression crossed his face. "What's wrong?"_

_"Did you hear that?" He asked._

_"Hear what?" I furrowed an eyebrow._

_Sam shone the torch at a bush as he slowly walked towards it._

_Suddenly, the Wendigo jumped out from the darkness of the forest and charged straight towards Dad and I. _

_Sam reached for his flare gun and jumped into the path of the Wendigo before trying to get a shot off. _

_Before he was able to however, the Wendigo raised __a hand and slashed at Sam, cutting his cheek and sending him flying backwards._

_"Sammy!" I screamed, throwing myself between the thing and Sam before he could take another swing._

_The Wendigo's claws slashed deep into my side, ripping the flesh and causing blood to begin flowing from the gashes._

_I landed in a heap amongst the twigs and leaves of the forest floor._

_There was the sound of a bang before the Wendigo erupted in flames, screaming and wailing before it collapsed to the ground dead._

_John sprinted over as he dropped to his knees beside me._

_Lying on my back, I tried to turn my head to see Sam._

_"Dean, you have to lie still." John stated as he began attempting to staunch the bleeding._

_"Sammy..." I called weakly, still trying to find Sam. Managing to turn my head to the side, I could see my little brother lying on the forest floor too. He looked so small as he lay there, eyes closed. "Help Sam..." I stated softly._

_"Dean, you're bleeding real bad." John explained as he took off his jacket and began pressing it against the wound._

_I closed my eyes as I tried to cope with the agonising pain in my side. I then opened my eyes again. __"Help Sammy...please...I'm fine..." It was a blatant lie, but Sam was first priority. _

_John sighed before gently taking my hand and guiding it to the wound and his bundled up jacket. "Keep pressure on that." He stated gently. "Okay?"_

_I nodded before turning my head to the side once again._

_John was now knelt beside Sam, one hand cupping the cheek that had not been slashed by the Wendigo. I could see him gently shaking Sam in an attempt to wake him up._

_It took a couple of seconds, but Sam's eyes eventually began to flicker open._

_I released a breath that I didn't even realise I had been holding._

_The sound of him groaning lightly in pain made my heart wrench as my protective older brother mode bombarded me with guilt. If I had gotten to Sam quicker, then he wouldn't have gotten hurt._

_"De..." I could hear his small voice asking. "Where's De?..." He only called me that when he was scared, hurt, tired or ill. As he turned his head, Sam's gaze fell on me and his eyes widened. "De!"_

_John rushed back over to me and once again began tending to the wound._

_Sam had now also crawled over and was kneeling down beside me too. He looked terrified._

_I smiled reassuringly at him as I took in the slash on his cheek. It was bleeding steadily, but it wasn't anything that a few stitches wouldn't sort out._

_Sam had tears in his eyes now._

_"Hey..." My voice was weak as I spoke. "It's okay..."_

_"I'm sorry..." Sam apologised. "It's my fault. You got hurt cause' of me."_

_I shook my head. "Don't think that." I stated. "None of this is your fault...You hear me?"_

_Sam didn't say anything._

_"Sammy!" I repeated._

_"Okay." Came his small reply. The kid clearly wasn't convinced._

_Trying to fight screaming out in pain was becoming harder and harder until I couldn't keep it in any longer._

_"Gah!" I moaned before whimpering as my body was overcome and I began to shake as the pain became too much._

_"Dean!" John's voice spoke up. "Stay with me, Dean!...Everything's gonna' be okay!" He paused. "You just have to stay with me!"_

_I could feel my eyes flickering._

_"Dean!" John shouted. "Dean!"_

_"De!" Sam's frantic voice joined his._

_My eyes finally closed as the darkness consumed me._

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

After being stitched up, bandaged and scanned to check to see what damage the crash could have caused her, Jamie had been cleared to leave and was now sat beside her brother's bed. Not bothered by the blood that her clothes was coated in, Jamie was instead focused only on the brother that she had just met, who had just been fighting for his life in surgery. She was the obviously the first at the hospital because of being in the car with Dean when the accident had happened. Mary, John and his brother Sam were yet to arrive.

"Dean..." She spoke softly, leaning forwards so that she was leaning against the side of the bed. Jamie wiped a hand across her eyes. "You've got me crying, man..." She smirked. "That's the second time you've done that. You're ruining my image. You've already ruined my jacket." Jamie joked as she took of her jacket and dumped it on the back of the chair. "You're family are going to want to see you, so you need to wake up, Dean." Jamie glanced at the door. "Don't worry, they'll be here soon." She looked back at Dean and smirked once again. "If you wake up, I won't make you buy me a new jacket." Jamie smiled. "It's a good deal."

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

Sprinting through the hospital, I threw open the doors before rushing down the corridor.

I was met by a nurse.

"Are you family of Dean Winchester?" She asked.

I nodded. "Where's my brother?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"He's just came out of surgery." The nurse explained.

Surgery?!

"What happened?" I followed up.

"He was in a car accident. The blunt force of impact from where he hit the steering wheel caused his stomach to tear so he was rushed into surgery to repair the damage. It was a success, but he's still under anesthetic. He should be waking up soon though."

"Can I see him?"

The nurse nodded and motioned towards the door.

"Thank you." I opened the door.

Walking into the room, my eyes fell upon my brother lying in the hospital bed. He was surrounded by beeping machines, each monitoring something about him. He also had a tube under his nose as well as an IV in his wrist.

I then noticed a girl.

Sat on the tatty leather chair beside Dean's bed, she had a panicked expression on her face. Her wrist was in a splint while a bandage had been wrapped around her elbow. Her face was covered in little cuts. A gash on her forehead had also been stitched up. The area around the stitches was a dark shade of red and purple where a bruise had formed. She was dressed in ripped clothes that were covered in blood.

The girl turned to me.

"Who are you?" I asked sternly before putting a hand back, ready to grab my gun to defend Dean if she did turn out to be something supernatural.

"Jamie." She answered.

"Why are you in Dean's room?"

"I came to see if he was alright." The girl stated.

"He's fine, now leave." I knew I was being harsh, but I wasn't going to take any chances, not when Dean was already hurt.

The girl sighed with a nod before grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair and walking out of the room.

Walking over to the seat, I sat down in it.

"Dean..." I spoke softly. "Come on dude, wake up."

After a couple of minutes, I noticed his eyes beginning to flicker.

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

Flickering my eyes open, I groaned lightly.

"Dean!"

I smiled upon hearing that voice. Turning towards it, Sam was sat on the seat next to my bed with red eyes from where he had obviously been crying.

"Hey, Sammy." I smiled, before noticing who was missing. "Where's Jamie?"

"Who?" Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"Jamie." I repeated.

Something clearly clicked in Sam's head. "Brown haired girl?"

I nodded.

"She was in your room before, but I told her to get out." He paused. "Dean, who is she?"

I took a deep breath. "She's our sister."

Sam's eyes widened. "We have a sister?"

I nodded. "That's why I left the house earlier. John and Mary told me about her, and I went to go and find her."

"Why didn't they tell us?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." I answered. "But we have to find her." I began to sit up, wincing slightly as I did.

"Woah." Sam stood up and put a hand on my chest to push me gently back against the pillows. "You need to rest, I'll find her." He walked off out of the room.

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

Walking into the corridor, I saw the girl from before sat on one of the chairs outside Dean's room.

"I'm sorry." The girl apologised as she looked up at me with hazel eyes as she noticed me. "I was going to leave, I just wanted to make sure that Dean's okay." She stood up. "I'll go."

I smiled at just how concerned she actually was about Dean. I shook my head. "Dean told me who you are."

"He did?"

I nodded. "I'm Sam." I introduced.

Jamie's eyes widened before she smiled. "God you're tall." She smirked.

I laughed.

"Sorry, there was probably a better thing to first say to your brother than that." Jamie smiled.

"No, no." He shook his head. "It's an accurate observation." I smirked.

"God, you're such a nerd!" Dean shouted from inside the room.

"Bite me, Dean!" I shouted back with a smirk.

"Whatever, are you two coming back in here any time this week?" Dean asked.

Jamie and I walked back into the room.

"My name's Jamie by the way." She introduced.

I smiled before looking over her various bandages, cuts and bruises.

"I'm okay, honestly." Jamie stated, obviously noticing what I was doing.

"You were in that crash with me, Jamie." Dean spoke up.

"Yeah, but you're the one who came off worst from it." She added.

"I just needed some surgery, you're the one with the physical injuries."

"The only physical injury I have is a sprained wrist, the rest of it is just stitches, bruises and cuts. I can deal with them."

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

We were interrupted as Mary and John came rushing into the room.

"Dean!" Mary rushed over to my bed.

"I'm fine." I stated.

Obviously realising that I was fine, Mary became angry. "Dean Winchester, your little stunt could have gotten you killed!" She shouted. "Do you realise how scared we've been. Anything could have happened to you, and it did. Do you know what it's like to get a call from the hospital to say that your son has been in a car accident?!"

"Mary..." John put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down." He stated softly. "Look he's alright, and that's all that matters."

Mary glanced around and noticed Jamie. She then turned back to Sam and I. "Who's this?"

Jamie's eyes were wide and tearful. "Mom?"

Mary turned back round in an instant with a confused expression. "What did you just call me?" She asked softly.

"This is Jamie." I explained. "Your daughter."

Mary's eyes widened as she gasped. She placed a hand over her mouth.

John looked as equally shocked.

I saw a tear trickle down Mary's cheek before she shook her head and rushed out the room.

John sighed before following after her.

Sitting down on the edge of my bed, Jamie lowered her head.

Sam walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey..." I spoke softly, taking her hand in mine and squeezing it gently in reassurance. "It's a lot to take in. Mary's just gonna' need some time to get her head around it then she'll be fine."

"You call her Mary." Jamie stated. "Do you not call them Mom and Dad?"

I shook my head.

"Why?"

"I don't know." I hadn't actually thought about that. Ever since we met them, I've always called them by their names. Force of habit.

A doctor walked in. "Ahh, Dean...How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I answered. "Does that mean I can leave?"

"Yes." The doctor smiled. "We'll give you some pain medication to take with you and then you can go."

"Sweet." I smiled, happy that I could get out of here.

The doctor began unplugging me from the various machines I was surrounded by before I was able to slowly swing my legs around the side of the bed.

Jamie handed me my clothes. "We'll leave you to get dressed." She stated before walking out of the room with Sam.

* * *

Once I had changed, I walked out into the corridor and over to Sam and Jamie.

I tapped a hand on her shoulder. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked.

"A friends."

Sam smiled, knowing instantly where we were going.

"You can't just turn up with me." Jamie stated. "They don't know me."

"Jamie, you're our sister, which makes you family, which makes as welcome at Bobby's as Sam and I." I reassured.

"Are you sure, cause' I don't want to cause any trouble." She asked.

Sam nodded. "Bobby's not like that."

"It'll be fine." I smiled.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

_"I told you that take the boys hunting was a bad idea, and you completely ignored me. You just got on your high horse, thinking you were untouchable and able to kill anything. They both got hurt, John, and Dean has just had to fight for his life in there!" Tears began to stream down Mary's face._

_"Hey...hey...hey..." John cood softly as Mary buried herself against his chest as she cried. "I'm sorry...I should have been looking out for them better."_

_There was a knock at the door before a doctor walked in._

_"Sam is awake and asking for you." He explained._

_Mary exited the room, John in tow._

_Walking into Sam's hospital room, Sam was sat on the edge of the bed with a broken expression._

_"Sam!" Mary rushed over to the bed and threw her arms around him._

_Sam did the same as he buried his head into her shoulder and cried. "I'm sorry..." He whimpered, body shaking from his sobbing tears. "This is all my fault...I'm sorry..."_

_Mary was crying again now as she tightened her hold on Sam and began stroking his back in comfort. "It's okay, sweetie...It's okay..." She reassured. "None of this is your fault."_

_"If it's anyone's fault, Sam, it's mine." John stated, walking over and ruffling Sam's hair. "I was supposed to be looking out for you boys, and I got distracted."_

_"It's no one's fault." Mary stated. "It was an accident." She paused. "No one's to blame here."_

_Sam was still sobbing in her arms._

_"You hear me, Sam. None of this was anyone's fault." Mary reassured._

_"Can I see, Dean?" He asked with a broken, fearful expression._

_"We'll have to ask the doctors." John stated._

_Stood outside Dean's room, Sam was clearly nervous about going in._

_"Sam?" John asked softly._

_"Do you think he's gonna' want to see me?" Sam spoke up._

_Those words made John and Mary's hearts wrench._

_"Of course he's gonna want to see you." Mary explained. "He loves you, Sam."_

_"But..." Sam began._

_"This wasn't your fault, Sam, and Dean knows that." John stated._

_Sam nodded, although he still clearly wasn't convinced._

_Mary opened the door and walked in, John following, and Sam trailing behind slightly._

_Dean smiled as he saw them._

_"Dean!" Mary rushed over to the bed. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine." Dean smiled before noticing Sam stood by the door. He knew instantly why. "Sam..."_

_Sam looked up and over at his brother._

_"Come here."_

_Sam walked over slowly._

_"None of this is your fault, okay?" Dean stated. "It was my choice to protect you."_

_"But you got hurt." Came Sam's weak, tearful response._

_"And so did you." Dean followed up__, noticing the stitches on Sam's cheek and the bruise that surrounded them._. "I saw what you did." He paused. "You jumped in the way of that thing to try and stop it from hurting John and I." Dean paused once again. "That was incredibly stupid."

_"I had to try and protect you." Sam stated. "You've always protected me. Always. When we were with Graham, you would always put yourself between me and him so that I wouldn't get hurt..." He paused. "Dean, you have to stop doing that."_

_Dean shook his head. "I don't have it in me to watch you get hurt. You're my little brother." He explained before shuffling across the bed. "Come here." Dean put an arm out._

_Sam sat down on the bed next to Dean._

_Dean put an arm around him and gently pulled him against his uninjured side._

_Sam rested his head against his brother's shoulder._

_"I am always going to protect you, Sam...no matter what."_


	6. Chapter 6

The heavy rain of the previous night had given way to what was now a vibrant new day of reds and oranges and yellows all blended together in the sky as if with a paintbrush to give a warm glow over the Winchester siblings who were traipsing down a long stretch of road in search of a lift. All three were exhausted after walking for hours on end in the hope of a car or truck stopping so they could hitch a ride. The sun was blaring down on them as they struggled on.

"This was a stupid idea!" Dean complained. "Who's stupid idea was this?!" He asked.

"Yours." Sam answered. "And anyway, who was the one who got us kicked off the bus?!" He retorted.

"That wasn't my fault!" Dean defended.

Jamie smirked. "You lost the tickets."

"They must have fallen out of my pockets."

Jamie and Sam rolled their eyes.

"What?!" Dean emphasised.

"You're useless." Sam smirked.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

They walked on.

"Gah, it's hot..." Dean continued to moan.

"There should hopefully be a town coming up soon." Sam stated.

"How far is it to Bobby's?" Jamie asked.

"Too far to walk." Dean answered. "In the bar in the next town, we need to get some money."

"How?"

"Card games." Dean stated.

"And then what?"

"Then, we find a bus and haul ass to Sioux Falls." Dean explained.

"Sioux Falls?!" Jamie exclaimed. "We're in Nebraska! Do you know how long it is going to take us to get from here to there." She paused. "When you said it was too far to walk, I thought you meant he lived in the state!"

"It's fine...We just need to get some money together."

* * *

Arriving in the town, the siblings soon found a bar. The sign above the door read 'Harvelle's Roadhouse'. Walking inside, the bar was dead and so looked half of the people inside too. Lying slumped across the bar, there was a small scattering of bikers and truckers with holey caps and long white, bristly beards that looked as if they hadn't had a wash in a considerable about of time.

"What was that plan of yours, genius?" Jamie asked, glancing at Dean.

Dean just looked at Jamie before stepping past her and walking towards the bar.

A brown haired woman and a blonde girl who looked to be around the same age as Jamie were stood behind the bar.

"Can I help you kid?" The woman spoke up.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow as she referred to him as a kid but shook it off. "Eh, yeah...you don't happen to know anywhere around here where we could make some money, do you?"

It was the woman's turn to furrow an eyebrow at the boy's strange question. "You on the run from someone?"

"No." Dean shook his head. "We were on the way to somewhere and then ran into some problems."

"What's your name?"

"Dean."

"Well, Dean...I know when someone's lying to me." She stated. "Now, what are you running from?"

"And I said...we're on our way somewhere." Dean repeated. "We can't get to that place without earning some money first."

"So you came in here to try and hustle some pool or cards..." The woman paused. "Am I right?"

"Look, lady..." Dean began.

"There a problem here?" Came a voice from behind Dean.

Dean turned to see a man with dark brown hair and a scar on his right cheek.

"Kid came in here to hustle." The woman explained to the guy.

"You parents know about this?" He asked.

Dean bit his tongue to try and control his temper that was rising due to the man's patronising tone.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Why do you care?" Dean asked.

"Because this bar is no place for a kid." The guy stated.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, but thanks for your concern." Dean smiled, sarcastically. "Been doing that for a very long time."

"You can walk out of my bar, or I can throw you out." The guy threatened.

Jamie stepped forwards.

The woman behind the bar mustn't have previously noticed her because her eyes widened as she noticed the state the girl was in. She saw the splint before taking in every bruise, bandage and stitch. The woman then also noticed Sam. She looked back at the apparent eldest. "Are you in trouble?" She asked in a gentle, almost protective tone.

"Ellen..." The guy began but was cut off by the woman.

"Are you kids in trouble?" She asked again before noticing how exhausted and overtired the three of them looked. The woman knew instantly that the kids had obviously ran away.

Dean shook his head. "We're not in trouble."

"Then what?"

He didn't say anything.

"You got anywhere to stay for the night?" She asked before remembering what the kid had asked when he first walked in.

The three of them shook their heads.

"We got spares going if you want?"

"No, Ma'am..." Dean stated. "It's okay. We're fine."

"So where are you planning on staying if you don't have any money?" The woman asked.

"We've already been enough trouble, Ma'am. It's okay." Jamie spoke up.

"Don't be stupid." The woman insisted. "We got plenty a' room." She smiled. "I'm Ellen." The woman introduced. "This is my husband, Bill, and our daughter, Jo."

"I'm Dean, this is Sam and Jamie." Dean introduced, turning to point to each of them.

"Siblings?" Bill asked.

Dean nodded. "Little brother and sister."

Ellen thought about something for a few seconds before looking back up at them. "Sam and Dean?" She began. "Winchester?"

Dean and Sam's eyes widened.

Bill's did too before he reached across the bar and pulled out a shotgun.

Dean pushed Sam and Jamie behind him as they backed away from Bill. "Woah, woah, woah..."

"Sam and Dean Winchester died in a fire years ago." Bill accused.

Dean shook his head. "We didn't die in the fire."

"Really, Mary and John tell that story differently." Bill kept the gun aimed at the siblings.

"They abandoned us." Dean stated.

Bill furrowed an eyebrow while Ellen's eyes widened.

"What do you mean they abandoned you?" Ellen asked.

"I got Sam and I out of that fire, but Mary and John, they left us. We found out a couple of days ago, that's why we're out here. We're trying to get to our uncles." Dean explained.

Bill lowered his shotgun.

The siblings visably relaxed.

"Sorry, you can never be too careful." Bill apologised.

"It's okay." Dean nodded.

"The rooms are out back." Ellen stated. "Come on, I'll show you."

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**-Dean's POV-**

Awakening the next morning, I looked across at the two beds beside me to find one of them empty. Furrowing an eyebrow, I clambered out of bed before walking through into the bar.

The lights of the bar were on now revealing the decor that was placed at various points around the joint. All of this I had missed the day before. At the far end of the bar, there were some smalls stairs that led up to a raised area which housed a pool table. There was also a shoot a duck machine and an old drinks machine. The walls were clear of any assortments that could have been hung up on them, with the exception of a few beer signs and the odd knick knack here and there. Overall, for a bar, the place looked pretty homely.

Turning to the bar itself, Ellen was stood behind it. She smiled upon noticing me.

I then looked around for Jamie, finally noticing her in one of the booths talking to Jo.

I walked over to Ellen.

She turned to me. "So what's the deal?"

"What?"

"I just found out how old Jamie is. What is a sixteen year old doing out in the middle of nowhere? A sixteen year old that looks like she's been through the ringer." Ellen asked before furtherly taking in my appearance. "Not that you look a poster boy for good health either."

"We were in a car accident." I answered. "Nothing serious though, just some ass driving down the wrong side of the road."

"So all of this stuff with Mary and John, where does she fit into it all?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I only found out I had a sister a couple of days ago?" I stated.

Ellen's eyes widened. "So she?..."

I nodded. "Mary and John ditched her ass in some children's home when she was a baby."

Ellen shook her head, clearly angry. She then looked over at the two girls before turning back to me. "The next time I see them too..." She began.

"Ellen, if Mary and John call you, you can't tell them where we're going." I interrupted.

"Where are you going?" Ellen asked.

"Ever heard of Bobby Singer?"

She nodded with a smile. "Bobby'll look after ya'."

Sam walked through into the bar.

"Mornin'." He said with a smile.

"Mornin'." We replied.

"Seeing as you're up, you kids fancy some breakfast? You must be starving after all that walking you did yesterday."

I went to tell her that she didn't have to, but Ellen obviously knew what I was going to say and shot it down instantly.

"Me making you some bacon sandwiches ain't gonna' inconvenience me, Dean." She stated.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie." She smiled before walking off round back.

* * *

After breakfast, we grabbed our stuff and headed out. In a matter of seconds of leaving though, Ellen appeared.

"Going somewhere?" She called.

"We need to be making tracks so we can cover as much ground as we can before it gets dark." I explained. "Thanks for everything, Ellen, I appreciate it."

"Do you really think we're just gonna' leave you to get there on your own?" Ellen asked before pulling out a $50 and holding it out to Dean.

My eyes widened as I immediately shook my head. "I can't take that."

"Dean..." Ellen began.

"No." I continued to shake my head. "You earned that."

"You are not walking all the way to Sioux Falls." She stated. "Now, there's a bus stop a couple of minutes down the road which'll take ya' to South Dakota."

"Are you sure?" I asked, feeling immensely guilty for taking her hard earned cash.

She nodded. "Take it."

I took the note from her hand with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Ellen smiled.

We said our goodbyes and began walking down the gravel path away from the Roadhouse.

"Our door's always open, no matter what happens." Ellen shouted after us.

We smiled.

* * *

The bus journey was tediously long, but as we arrived in Sioux Falls, Sam and I's faces lit up. It's been years since we last saw Bobby, the last time being the day that moved out from his and moved into our new house.

Glancing at Jamie, it was clear that she was nervous.

"It's okay, you know." I began softly. "Bobby isn't going to judge you or throw you out." I stated. "When we first moved in with John and Mary, it wasn't just some normal apple pie life fantasy. A lot of stuff happened, and Bobby was there for me and Sam through all of it. He didn't treat us like street children, he looked after us and reassured us that even if things didn't work out with Mary and John, he would take us in."

Jamie smiled.

"So you've got nothing to worry about." I smiled reassuringly.

"Do you think Mary and John are looking for us?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "But we got a head start on them at the hospital, and then the time we spent walking that road would have thrown them off too."

"You don't think they'll have beaten us here?"

"I doubt it." I answered.

Reaching Bobby's, the three of us walked down the drive to the old wooden porch before ascending the stairs. I knocked on the door.

A couple of seconds later, the door opened and Bobby's eyes widened.

"Dean. Sam." A smile appeared before he pulled me into a hug.

"Hi, Bobby." I smiled.

Bobby then hugged Sam. "Boy, you got tall." He smirked before turning to me. "That must've been annoying."

"Yeah it was." I laughed.

Bobby's then noticed Jamie. "Who's this?"

"That's Jamie..." I paused a second. "Our sister."

I could see him thinking. "So they found you." He smiled.

Jamie nodded.

Bobby was looking between Jamie and I. I knew instantly what he was doing. "What happened to the two of you?"

"Car accident." I answered.

Bobby's eyes widened once again. "You were in a car accident?!"

"It wasn't anything that bad."

"Dean, you were in surgery to repair a tear in your stomach...that's something pretty bad." Sam stated.

"So where are John and Mary? Did they drop you off?" Bobby asked.

Sam and I shook our heads.

"How did you get here?"

"Got the bus, walked, then got another bus." Sam explained.

"So the two of you have been in hospital because of being in a car accident, and you walked here?" Bobby asked.

I knew we were going to be in trouble. "We didn't walk all the way." I tried to make it sound better.

"When I get my hands on them two, I swear to god I won't be held responsible for my actions." He growled under his breath before motioning towards the house. "We better go inside, I imagine this is going to be extensive."

We walked into the house.

Making my way into the living room, I realised something. Bobby didn't seem overly taken back by the whole thing about Jamie being our sister. "You knew, didn't you?" I asked.

He sighed. "John and Mary told me a long time ago. Long enough ago where I couldn't have done anything if I'd wanted to cause' I only saw Mary and John once during that time. The two of them arrived here one day asking for intel on..."

I shot Bobby a look which said 'Jamie doesn't know about the supernatural', which he luckily interpreted before he said anything else.

"...on something." He corrected. "Don't really know what, and it was obvious that Mary was pregnant." Bobby explained. "I asked about it and they just shoved it off as something they didn't want to talk about. I would have done something if I could have, but I didn't know if the baby had been born, aborted, given up. And I obviously didn't have a name to work with."

"It's okay." Jamie spoke up.

Bobby smiled softly before turning to Sam and I. "So Mary and John."

"Well, long story short, they abandoned us." I stated.

"What?" He furrowed an eyebrow.

"With Sam turning 18 a couple of months ago, the CPS sent him his file." Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a folded up piece of paper before handing it to Bobby to read over.

"Their last reported sighting was on the 3rd November when they were seen driving away in a 1967 Chevrolet Impala." Bobby read aloud in a tone that was increasing in anger.

"We don't want to go home." Sam began in a saddened tone that reflected how he was feeling towards this whole thing. "Not yet anyway...So we were wondering if we could stay here for a bit."

"Do you really think you have to ask?" Bobby stated before smiling. "Of course you can stay. You're family."

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam and I smiled.

Bobby turned to Jamie. "You're a Winchester, which makes you family too." He smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you." Jamie smiled.

"You're welcome."

The three of us went to walk upstairs.

I leaned on the bannister of the stairs. "Oh, and Bobby..." I called.

"Yeah?"

"If John and Mary call, tell them we're not here." I smiled.

"Will do." He nodded with a smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

Later that night, I heard the sound of footsteps coming from down the corridor. Presuming they were just Bobby, I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep. Hearing them again a few seconds later, I wondered what Bobby was doing up at...

I glanced over at the clock on the wall.

'3:45' in the morning.

Throwing back the covers, I opened the door of the bedroom slowly so that it wouldn't squeak and wake Sam and Jamie before beginning to walk down the corridor.

The corridor was empty now, so I walked down to Bobby's room.

Peering in, Bobby was snoring his head off in bed, fast asleep.

Weird.

Hearing noises once again, this time from downstairs, this triggered the defensive side of me.

Kneeling down on the floor, I reached under the table and removed the duct tape from the underside of the wood to retrieve one of the knives that Bobby had hidden around the house.

I then began to make my way downstairs.

Taking each step slowly, I contemplated a plan to take whoever or whatever was in the kitchen.

Pressing up against the wall of the hallway, I took a deep breath before rushing in.

There across the other side of the room stood a figure I couldn't make out.

"Hello, Dean."


	8. Chapter 8

**-Dean's POV-**

"Who are you?!" I asked sternly before flicking the light switch, illuminating the room in a soft yellow glow.

The man had dark hair and was dressed in a beige trenchcoat with a black suit underneath. He was also wearing a blue tie that had been tied the wrong way round.

There was something about the guy.

"Why are you familiar to me?" I asked.

"We met a long time ago." The man stated.

* * *

**-Unknown POV-**

_The rain was pouring down as I made my way through the streets. No one was around. The rain had obviously put off anyone's intentions to travel. I wished that the day would just end so a new one could begin. A fresh one. A chance to right the wrongs of the previous. A chance to explain the reasoning behind what I had done._

_I sighed as I continued walking. It was then that my ears picked up on the sound of a voice._

_"Sammy!" The small, frantic voice called. "Sammy!"_

_Walking towards the voice, I found myself at the start of an alleyway. Sheltered from the wind, the voice was now becoming louder and louder._

_"Sammy, please..."_

_Up ahead, was a dark haired boy sat up against a large bin. He was cradling a smaller figure in his arms with a tight, desperate embrace with tears streaming down his cheeks as he begged the younger of the two to wake up._

_Seeing my approach, the boy's eyes widened before he began trying to back away._

_"Get back!" He stated in a raw voice._

_I stayed still._

_"I said get back!" The boy screamed._

_"What's wrong with him?" I asked._

_The boy looked at me with a cautious expression before looking back down at the smaller in his arms. I could see that his mind was at work running through every possibility that could arise from me helping._

_"I'm not going to hurt him." I added softly. "I just want to help."_

_The boy seemed to calm down slightly although he still wasn't convinced._

_"You're going to have to tell me what happened."_

_The boy sighed. "He went to sleep, but I can't wake him up." He explained in a panicked tone. "He's really cold."_

_I slowly walked over and knelt down in front of the two boys. Even without lying a hand on the youngest, I already knew that something was wrong. It was clear that he was weak. Weak enough where the brain's barrier had collapsed meaning that I was able to read him instantly. Sighing, I placed a hand on his forehead and closed my eyes, taking away the little boy's pain, which he was in a lot of, and transferring body heat to him._

_Colour slowly began to come back to the little boy's cheeks._

_The older boy's eyes widened. "How did you do that?" He asked._

_I didn't answer._

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"Pneumonia, in it's secondary stage." I explained. _

_"Secondary stage?" The boy furrowed an eyebrow. "Is that bad?"_

_I sighed._

_The boy seemed to be able to read my expression as his eyes widened. "No..." The shook his head. "No...no...no..."_

_"His body's too weak to fight it." I stated._

_"No...no...no...Sammy." The older wrapped his arms tighter around the youngest as he pulled his closer to his chest._

_So much for not using my powers, but I couldn't let the child die. He was only young. "I can heal him, but he'll continue to be weak for a number of days." I stated._

_The older's eyes widened once again. "Heal him?"_

_"Yes." I nodded._

_"What do you mean heal him? Heal him how?" He asked. "Who are you?"_

_"Castiel." I answered. "I am an angel of the Lord."_

_"An angel?!" The older scoffed._

_"Yes." I proceeded to place my hand onto the chest of the younger boy, clearing the infection in his lungs._

_The youngest began to cough._

_"Sammy?" The older looked down at the youngest in his arms. "Sammy?"_

_"De..." The youngest moaned softly as his eyes flickered open._

_"Sammy!" The older boy pulled up the boy and wrapped his arms around him._

_The youngest rested his head on the older boy's shoulder as a smile crossed his face and he wrapped his arms around him too._

_Knowing that there was nothing more I could do, I poofed away._

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

"You're Castiel." I stated. "You're the angel who saved Sammy."

He nodded.

"Why are you here?"

"It has been a number of years since I last saw you and you brother, Dean..."

"So you thought you'd just pop round for a catch up?" I asked sarcastically, cutting him off mid sentence.

"I came to tell you that you are in danger."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"The man who fostered you. The man you killed. He has friends, and they are currently trailing you."

I winced at how to the point the man's words were. "But that happened years ago. Why do they want me dead all of a sudden?"

"You're vulnerable. They couldn't strike at the time because you were under the constant watch of the CPS and your other foster parents, and then you were practically undetectable during your years on the streets. They've waited until you are no longer protection. They want revenge, and they're not going to stop until they've carried it through."

"What about Sammy?" I asked, knowing that they would probably blame him for Graham's death too.

"Their vendetta is against you, but I wouldn't underestimate these men." The man stated.

"Why are you telling me all this? I'm just some kid that you helped out years ago. I'm not your problem."

"Since our first meeting, Dean, I've considered you and your brother to be under my protection." The man explained. "I will fight with you when the time comes, but for now, you must tell your hunter friend. He will be able to help you."

"And tell him what. That I was contacted by an angel and he told me that my dead foster parent's friends are trying to kill us?" I asked, sarcastically.

My sarcasm was lost on him. "Yes." He then disappeared.

"Terrific!" I growled before rolling my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Third Person POV-**

"An angel?..." Bobby looked at Dean with a disbelieving expression.

"Yes." He nodded.

"And I suppose his name was Clarence too." Bobby mocked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "So you accept that monsters exist, but when I tell you that I was contacted by one angel, suddenly 'Oh no, angels don't exist, Dean. They're just stories.'" Dean mimicked.

"So this 'angel'...what did it say?"

"He came to warn me that Graham's friends are looking for me." Dean explained.

"Graham's friends?!" Bobby furrowed an eywbrow. "Why?"

"Apparently they're looking for someone to string up in revenge, and I fit the bill now that I'm unprotected apparently."

"Why did an angel tell you this?" Bobby asked.

"Would you believe me if I said that he's looking out for me."

"What, like a guardian angel sorta' deal?" Bobby furrowed an eyebrow.

"Well it's not the first time he's helped me." Dean stated.

Bobby's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Long story." Dean answered, not really in the mood to have to go that the emotions again. "But anyway, he came down here to warn me and he suggested that I tell you so that you could help."

"So what's his part in all of this?" Bobby asked.

Dean shrugged. "He said he'd fight with us when the time came, and then he left." He paused. "What are we going to do?"

Bobby sighed. "There's not much we can do. The house is protected against the supernatural, not human threats."

Dean, who knew what Bobby was going to say before he even said it, began to shake his head. "No..."

"Dean..." Bobby began.

"We're not calling them...No!" Dean stated sternly.

"We need all the help we can get, Dean."

"We have a friggin' angel on our side!" Dean exclaimed. "How is that not enough?!"

"Dean, I understand why you're angry...I do...but we can't go up against these guys without numbers and so far we don't have any."

"We have me, you, Sam and Cas." Dean stated.

"Cas?" Bobby furrowed an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Cas...the angel."

"The angel was called Cas?"

"Castiel." Dean answered.

"You've gave it a nickname?" Bobby smirked.

"Bite me, Bobby."

"Fine." Bobby held his hands up, still smirking. "Next question, what are we going to do about your sister? It may have escaped your notice, but she doesn't exactly know about the supernatural."

"She doesn't need to." Dean answered. "Like you said, these guys are human."

"Okay...What's your play?"

"Hit them before they hit us." Dean stated.

"And how do you plan to do that, genius?" Bobby asked.

Dean shot him a look. "If they've been tracking us, then they'll know exactly where we are. So I say let them come. They don't know that we know they're after revenge, so we'll be ready for them. Take them out." He smiled.

"We're still gonna' need numbers." Bobby stated.

"Then call Rufus, Caleb and Pastor Jim."

Bobby was silent.

"Bobby please..." Dean practically begged. "Just don't ring John and Mary."

"If this goes South..."

"Then you'll call them." Dean finished with a nod. "That's all I ask."

Bobby sighed once again. "Fine..."

Dean smiled. "Thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome, now git'..." Bobby smiled too.

Dean smirked before walking off upstairs.

* * *

"Angels are real?!" Sam exclaimed with wide eyes.

Dean nodded.

"And one contacted you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed. "That's the thing, Sammy."

Sam knew instantly from Dean's tone that something was wrong. "Dean...what is it?"

"It's Graham's friends."

The word 'Graham' sparked a reaction from Sam the instant Dean spoke it.

"They're after us." Dean stated.

Sam's eyes widened once again, this time in fear. "Why? Why are they after us?" His tone became almost frantic.

Dean noticed that his little brother's hands were shaking. "Hey." Sitting down on the edge of the bed beside Sam, he wrapped and arm around him and pulled him against his side in reassurance.

"Dean, that was years ago. What do they want with us? We were just kids back then." Sam's questions continued.

"Revenge for Graham's death, and they want our heads on sticks for it." Dean explained. "But Bobby and I, we've got a plan." He looked down at his little brother. "They're not going to get to us, Sammy."

"I just want this to be over." Sam stated in a saddened tone. "Everytime I think I'm over it, something happens that just throws us right back in." He looked up at Dean with fearful, tear filled eyes. "Why can't it just be over?"

The eighteen year old was reduced to an eight year old in mere seconds at the mention of their previous foster parent. Dean sighed and held his brother tighter in his arms. "We are going to get through this...just like we always do." He stated. "Everything's going to be okay...I promise."

"So the angel, he's on our side?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded before smirking. "We have the powers of heaven on our side."

A small smirk was visable in Sam's expression. "Our lives are weird, man."

"Yeah, they are."


	10. Chapter 10

"Everything okay?" Jamie asked as she walked over to her brother.

He nodded.

"You sure?"

"What's brought this on?" Dean asked.

"I heard you talking to Sam earlier. Something about a group of guys."

"Yeah, old friends of mine from school. We're planning on catching up." He replied.

Something seemed off about this whole thing. "A catch up?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"So why are you being so secretive about it?" Jamie asked, knowing that something was up.

"Well Bobby never really liked them. Said they had a bad influence on me. If he knew I was planning on meeting up with them, he'd kill me." Dean smirked.

"So why were you telling, Sam?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Dean asked.

"What, I'm just curious." Jamie smiled.

"You're very annoying." He smirked.

"Hey!" She hit him lightly on the arm with a giggle. "You love me really."

Dean nodded. "I was telling Sam so that he knew where I was going so he could cover for me if Bobby asked." He explained.

"Oh, okay." Jamie nodded.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell Bobby about any of this."

"Sure, Dean."

"Thanks." He smiled before walking off.

* * *

After raiding Bobby's weapons cache, Dean had sourced a number of guns and blades to use against Graham's friends.

Sam walked over. "Dean, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What other option do we have, Sam?"

"I know but sneaking around, lying to Jamie..." Sam continued.

"Sam these guys are going to kill us if we don't do something." Dean stated.

"It's just, she's gonna' find out eventually and..."

"Sam!" Dean snapped before sighing as he noticed his little brother's expression. "Sorry...I'm just..."

"Yeah, me too." He smiled weakly before picking up one of the blades.

"Gah!" Sam moaned as something struck him over the back of the head, knocking him unconscious as he tumbled to the floor.

Before Dean could react, he met the same fate.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Flickering his eyes open, Dean looked up to see three men.

"Where's Sam and Jamie?" He asked sternly.

"Relax..." The first man took a step to the left to reveal Sam lying in a heap across the floor from him.

Sam was shackled to the wall by one wrist.

"Where's my sister?" Dean asked.

"She's just helping us out a little." The man stated before turning to the other. "She talked yet?"

The man shook his head.

"Fine, bring her in here." He ordered.

The man left the room and returned a minute later dragging an unconscious Jamie with him. He dropped her carelessly onto stone floor causing her to land on her back in a heap.

It was then that Dean was able to see his sister. Her brown hair was caked in dried blood like most of her features. Her lip was bust, her eye was black and various cuts, obviously inflicted by a knife, adorned her face and arms.

"What did you do to her?" Dean asked in a gruff voice.

"We wanted some information." The man answered.

"About what?!"

"About you and your brother. But the bitch wouldn't talk."

"What do you want from us?" Dean asked in a gruff voice.

"Oh, Dean...you know exactly what we want from you." The man stated. "A little bit of revenge for killing our friend."

"Wow, you're really one to hold a grudge." Dean stated sarcastically.

The man growled before kicking Dean in the stomach with his boot.

"Oof..." Dean moaned, arms wrapping around his stomach to try and defend himself against the blows.

The man took a breath before walking over to Jamie and roughly beginning to nudge her in the side with his foot to wake her up.

The other man did the same with Sam until both siblings were starting to become aware of their surroundings once again.

"Wakey wakey!" The man shouted loudly with a grin.

Jamie moaned.

Sam began to pull at the chain of the shackle to try and free himself from the wall.

"Let's get this party started shall we?" The man grinned before walking over the table and picking up something from it.

Something all too familiar to Sam and Dean.

"You remember this?" He asked.

Sam and Dean's eyes both widened in fear.

"Clearly you do." The man smiled at the brothers' reactions. "Don't worry, this isn't for you." He walked over to Jamie and kicked her so that she was lying on her front.

"Don't hurt her!" Dean shouted before trying to get to his feet to reach her, but found that he was held down by an invisible force.

"Don't!" Sam joined him.

"I don't take orders from you, sunshine!" The retorted before reeling back and snapping the whip against Jamie's back.

"Gahh!" Jamie cried out in pain.

He struck her again and again.

"Don't hurt her! Please don't hurt her!" Dean practically begged.

"Don't you understand, Dean. This is exactly what I want. I want you to know what it feels like when someone does something to someone you care for." The man stated. "This is my revenge."

"But I did it, not her!" Dean growled angrily.

"Yes, but the revenge I had planned was never to inflict pain upon you, just one of your siblings. It was a 50/50 pick which one, and little Jamie here drew the short straw I'm afraid." He looked down at her. "Sorry about that." The man whipped her once again causing Jamie to whimper.

Tears were forming in Dean's eyes. "Stop it! Please..."

The man was ignoring him. "New game." He began. "Everytime you cry out, you get another whip...how about that?"

Dean's eyes widened. "You're sick!" He growled.

"It's been said." He grinned before looking back at Jamie. "Ready?" The man cracked the whip.

Jamie bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying out, blood beginning to lightly trickle down her lip. In the end, she couldn't hold it in any longer and whimpered softly.

The man began to tut. "You're not very good at this game." He shook his head. "You know what that means." The man struck her once again.

Over the next few minutes, the man continued to whip Jamie, ignoring the desperational screams of her two older brothers as he did so. The man only stopped when the youngest Winchester fell unconscious before proceeding to leave the room along with the other two men, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Half an hour later, footsteps could be heard from outside the door.

"Hey!" Dean shouted.

The sound of a key being inserted into the keyhole could be heard before the door slowly creaked open revealing the three men. They walked and over to the siblings.

"Just let us go." Dean stated.

"Not just yet." The apparent ring leader stated. "We're going to have some fun first."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Sam.

"I could kill you all, but that would just be too easy." The man answered. "No, no, no..." He shook his head. "I want to make you suffer." The man turned back to Dean. "Let's play a game. You can choose one and only one to live. The other, will die. It's your choice, Dean, so choose wisely." The man grinned. "So, who's your favourite?"

"You can't do this!" Dean shouted.

"I can, and I am."

Dean looked sick as he glanced between his two siblings frantically.

Jamie was still unconscious as she lay on the floor, blood pooling on the ground from her back. The gashes from where she was struck repeatedly with the whip were now dark red and inflamed.

"Jamie..." Sam's soft voice called in almost a whisper. He was still chained to the wall by a shackle on his wrist but had now managed to shuffle along as far as he could so that he could just about reach Jamie. His hand was gently tracing circles on her arm in comfort and reassurance, knowing all to well what it felt like to be whipped. "Jamie..."

She moaned lightly before her eyelids flickered open to reveal glazed hazel eyes. "Sam..." Her throat was raw from crying out.

"I'm here...I'm here...It's okay..." He cood softly in reassurance, still whispering so the men wouldn't hear. Sam tried to keep his cool despite the fact that he was panicked about the choice that the men were forcing his brother to make.

A tear trickled down her cheek before she too shuffled slightly closer to her older brother, leaning into his warmth and resting her head beside his leg. "Hurts, Sam."

"I know...I know..." He continued to trace circles on her arm to try and offer as much comfort as he could in the impossible situation they were in. Sam then looked back over at his brother. "Dean..."

"Did I say you could speak?!" The man spoke up.

"Fuck you!" Sam replied before looking back over at his brother. "Dean, you need to take Jamie and get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you." Dean stated, his tone showing just how broken up he was about this.

"And I'm not going to let you leave her." Sam retorted.

"So noble." The guy mocked. "Are we nearing a decision?"

"No..." Dean shook his head, tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks.

"Dean, you have to." Sam stated.

"I am not leaving you!" Dean's tone rose into a growl.

"Then don't..." Came a weak voice.

Sam and Dean turned to Jamie who was still clinging onto consciousness.

"Save your brother, Dean." She stated. "It would destroy you if he died, you'd get over me."

Dean looked back over at the guy, his expression distraught now. "Please don't make me do this. Please don't make me choose between them."

"No, you will decide, and you will decide now."

Jamie's eyes flickered shut as she collapsed fully against the stone floor, losing her battle with consciousness.

"Jamie!" Dean shouted.

"For god sake!" The man sighed before standing up and walking over to Sam. Grabbing him by the collar, he roughly pulled him up slightly, enough where he was struggling for breath slightly before producing a knife from his pocket. "You have ten seconds, then I start dropping fingers." He held the knife over Sam's hand.

"1, 2, 3..."

"You can't do this!" Dean shouted, once again looking between his two younger siblings.

"4, 5, 6..."

"Go, Dean..." Sam stated. "Please, take Jamie and get out of here."

"7, 8, 9..."

"Stop!" Dean shouted before the man's countdown could end.

The shouting caused Jamie to stir as her eyes flickered half open once again. She looked over at her brothers.

"Sammy..." Dean stated. "You happy, you sick son of a bitch, I choose Sammy."

Even though Jamie had promoted the idea of Dean choosing Sam herself, she was still hurt to hear Dean's choice leave his lips.

"No!" Sam shouted. "No, you can't do this! Dean!" He shouted.

The man grinned. "Very good, Dean." He complimented before turning to the other two men. "You know what to do."

The other two men walked over to Jamie. First landing a number of kicks to her stomach causing her to whimper in pain before then proceeding to grab her roughly by the arm and drag her across the floor, over to Dean, and throwing her down in front of him.

Jamie was crying now. Only softly, but crying nonetheless.

The man then walked over a pushed Dean's gun into his hands.

Dean's eyes widened. "No!"

"Yes." The man nodded with a grin. "I said the one you didn't choose would die, I didn't say I would kill them."

Sam was frantically trying to break free from the shackle round his wrist while Dean's heart was wrenching as he looked down at his little sister, taking in just how fragile she looked.

"So here's how this is going to work. You are going to kill your sister."

Dean cocked the gun before raising it so that it was aimed at the guy.

"You do that and they both die." The man threatened.

The other two men both pulled out a gun before cocking them and aiming them at Sam and Jamie.

"I've been looking for some nice artwork to put up in here. You know, decorate the place a little. I'm thinking, dark red." He grinned, psychotically.

Dean reached his hand back into his back pocket before grabbing the flask and throwing the contents over the man.

"Gah!" The demon screamed as the holy water burned him, his eyes turning a deep shade of black. "You piece of shit!" He backhanded Dean hard across the face.

Jamie's eyes were suddenly wide in confusion.

"I warned you." He stated before clenching his hand into a fist.

Sam and Jamie began to struggle for breath, hands flying to their necks as they tried to stop what was blocking their lungs, to no avail.

Dean looked between his little brother and sister. "Stop it...Stop it!" He shouted before his tone softened into a pathetic beg. "Please...please don't hurt them."

"It's a bit late for that now don't you think?" The demon stated before punching Dean causing him to fly backwards and land in a heap on the floor.

Just then, a flutter of wings could be heard before Castiel and Bobby appeared.

Bobby immediately threw a flask of holy water over the demon causing it to scream out in pain once again, before Castiel stabbed it in the chest with his blade.

A light flickered in the demon before it collapsed to the floor, dead.

Castiel then stabbed the other two men too.

"Jamie!" Dean rushed over before kneeling down beside his sister. He put a hand gently on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away. Dean sighed before looking up at Castiel. "Can you heal her?"

"Dean, I can only heal her if she wants to be healed. Right now, she doesn't. Her auras are all wrong. She's angry when she should be happy."

Dean shot the angel a bitch face, annoyed by how oblivious he seemed to be.

"You lied to me about those guys!" Jamie stated weakly.

"I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you." Dean replied. "I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me?!" She retorted. "First you didn't tell me that some psychos wanted our heads on sticks, and now..." She paused. "Well I don't even know how to explain what I just saw." Jamie stated.

"I can explain everything, just please, you're hurt..."

Jamie turned to look at her brother and scoffed before she stubbornly attempted to stumble to her feet.

Bobby, who was now beside Jamie too, gently wrapped an arm around her and helped her to her feet.

Jamie leant against him for support as exhaustion kicked in and her head fell against his shoulder as they walked.

"I'll meet you back at the house." Bobby stated before he guided Jamie out of the house.

* * *

Sat in the passenger seat while Bobby drove, Jamie was leant against the door, head leeching the coolness from the window as she struggled through the ferocious pain in her back. The position she was sitting in was extremely uncomfortable as she was slouching due to how weak her body felt, but couldn't put her rest her back against the seat due to the gashes, so instead was slightly twisted as she used the door to keep her upright on the anything but smooth roads back to Bobby's.

She had said nothing since they'd left the warehouse.

Bobby glanced over at her. "You okay, kiddo?" He asked in his typical, soft, caring tone.

Jamie didn't say a word.

Bobby sighed. "Jamie..."

And that's when she began to sniffle as tears trickled down her cheeks.

Bobby quickly pulled up at the side of the road before sliding across the bench and carefully collecting the young Winchester in his arms, being careful not to disturb any of the markings from her vicious attack. "Hey..." He cood. "Come on now...It's okay...It's all over..."

Jamie was looking out of the window, obviously trying to stop her tears.

"Look at me." Bobby stated softly.

Her gaze was still out the window.

"Jamie..." He placed a hand on her chin so that she was looking up at him. "Talk to me."

"It's stupid." Jamie explained in a weak tone.

"Tell me." He encouraged.

"The man, he made Dean make a choice..."

"Oh, Jamie." Bobby sighed before wrapping his arms around her in a tight but gentle embrace once again.

Jamie rested her head against Bobby's shoulder as she sobbed.


	11. Chapter 11

Sat in some car Dean had hot wired, Sam was riding shotgun while Dean was driving. Like Jamie and Bobby, neither had said a word to each other since they had left the warehouse.

Sam sighed, breaking the silence. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Dean asked.

"You know what...choosing me instead of Jamie." Sam answered.

Dean sighed. "At the end of the day, I'm always gonna' put you first, Sammy. There's no would I would put in front of you."

"I told you to choose her, Dean. Jamie..." He paused. "She didn't know about anything that was happening in there. I stood a chance of actually killing the bastards."

"With what, Sam?" Dean asked sternly. "What were you going to kill them with? Or how were you going to kill them? You were cuffed to a wall!"

"I could have exorcised them." Sam answered bluntly in response to his brother's tone.

"Did you even know they were demons?"

"Did you?" Sam retorted.

The two brothers sat in silence for a few minutes before Sam once again broke the silence.

"What are you going to say to her?" His tone was soft now.

Dean sighed. "Honestly...I don't know..."

Pulling into the salvage yard, Sam and Dean moaned at the sight before them.

The Impala was parked in the driveway and Mary and John were stood on the porch.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed, hitting the steering wheel.

"How did they find us?" Sam rubbed a hand down his face in exasperation.

* * *

When Bobby pulled up a few minutes later, he looked equally as pissed off as the brothers. The eldest Winchesters weren't his main concern at that moment though. Walking round to the other side of the car, he opened the door before carefully wrapping an arm around Jamie's shoulder and helping her out of the car. Bobby then proceeded to slowly support her as they walked towards the house, Jamie leaning heavily against the older hunter.

"Oh my god!" Mary exclaimed, placing a hand over her mouth in shock.

"What happened?" John asked.

Mary then went to help support Jamie, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jamie shrugged it off, like she had with Dean's. "Don't touch me!" She growled weakly through gritted teeth, really not in the mood for the women's attempt at actually being a mother to her.

Bobby opened the door before continuing into the house and helping Jamie to the couch where she lay down on her side to try and avoid irritating the gashes on her back.

Dean and Sam had walked into the house and were now standing in the living room too while John and Mary were in the hallway standing beside the doorframe looking over at Jamie.

Sam slowly walked over to the couch before crouching down beside it and smiling softly at Jamie.

Jamie smiled back.

Sam took in every cut, bruise and gash, wincing in sympathy at the sight of them. "We need to get you cleaned it." He stated gently.

"Can you do it?" Jamie asked. "Please?"

Sam nodded. "Of course." He turned and looked up at his brother and Bobby. "Got a first aid kit?"

"I'll get it." Bobby answered. "Dean, you know what to get."

Dean's gaze was still fixed on his injured sister.

"Dean..." Bobby's soft, gentle tone called.

Dean turned to Bobby.

Bobby sighed at the sight of the boy. He looked pale from the decision he'd been forced to make back at the warehouse. Guilt obviously heavily eating away at him and the sight of his sister wasn't helping the kid. "Sam's gonna' need some warm water and a washcloth." He smiled a soft, reassuring smile. "Come on, I'll help." He placed a hand on the kid's back before gently leading him off, past John and Mary who still looked shocked by what they had arrived. Walking into the kitchen, Bobby motioned for Dean to take to take a seat on one of the chairs at the kitchen table, closing the door behind them to give the kid some privacy.

Dean was looking down at the floor.

"Dean..." He called softly.

When Dean's eyes met his, they were filled with unshed tears.

"Hey..." Bobby sat down opposite him. This was why he had led the eldest Winchester sibling into the kitchen away from everyone else. Dean had grown up through hard situations where he had to always be strong for his little brother, and therefore would never show any weakness in front of him by crying.

"She hates me." Dean stated in a weak tone.

"Jamie doesn't hate you, Dean." Bobby explained. "She's just upset, and that's perfectly acceptable for the situation she's just been in. It's just gonna' take some time for her to get her head around everything."

"Yeah, if she ever wants to talk to me again." Dean muttered.

"She's your sister, Dean...and you know what Winchester's are like when it comes to holding grudges. You're all too stubborn for your own good, but you get over it and move on in the end. Jamie's got a lot to digest...especially seeing as she's practically just found out about what goes bump in the dark. But like I said, she's your sister...she could never hate you. Even though you haven't known each other for long, from what I've been hearing, you've already been through quite a lot together."

"What, in the two times I've nearly got her killed."

"Dean, stop it!" Bobby scorned. "Stop doing this to yourself. None of this was your fault. Did you purposely crash that car. Did you arrange for those demons to attack."

"No." Dean shook his head.

"No...you didn't. So why are you beating yourself up about it? None of this is your fault." Bobby repeated. "So get that into that thick skull of yours." He teased.

Dean smirked.

"Now come on, your brother's gonna' be wondering where we've gotten to with the supplies." Bobby stated before beginning to walk off.

"Bobby..." Dean called.

"Yeah?" Bobby stopped and turned back to the eldest Winchester sibling.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You're welcome." Bobby smiled too. "I swear, you idjits are gonna' be the death of me one of these days."

Dean laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Knelt down beside the couch, Sam dipped the washcloth into the bowl of water that Dean had brought before wringing it out and slowly dabbing at the dried blood on Jamie's forehead.

She winced slightly as he did so.

"Sorry." Sam apologised.

"It's okay." Jamie smiled softly before she took in the disheartened look on her brother's face. "Sam..." She began softly. "It wasn't your fault."

"They tortured you, Jamie..." Sam stated. "We shouldn't have let that happen...we were supposed..."

"To protect me?" She cut him off. "Sam, there was nothing you or Dean could have done to stop them. That's not why I'm annoyed..." Jamie paused. "I'm annoyed because you lied to me."

"I know." Sam nodded.

"Then why did you?" She asked.

"We were trying to keep you safe, you know...keep you away from all that supernatural crap." He answered before sighing. "We were trying to protect you, Jamie." Sam stated softly.

"I know..." Jamie sighed too. "But can we make a promise to not lie to each other...please?"

Sam smiled. "Sure." He nodded.

Jamie stuck out her little finger.

"What are you, six?" Sam smirked.

"Come on." She smirked. "Pinkie promise?"

Sam shook his head as he linked pinkies with her. "Pinkie promise."

"Thank you." Jamie smiled.

"You're welcome." Sam put the washcloth down in the bowl. "How are those stitches holding up?"

Jamie lifted her shirt up slightly revealing the stitches. "Pretty good."

"Good." Sam smiled. "And how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine too. Just a little achy, that's all."

"Want some more Tylenol?" Sam asked.

Jamie smiled. "Yes please."

"Coming right up." Sam went to get up, but he noticed Dean stood by the doorframe of the living room.

"I'll get it." Dean stated quietly as he reached over and threw the box to his brother.

Jamie, now aware that Dean was in the room, moved slightly to try and see him but instantly regretted it as pain flared up through her back and stomach. "Ahh!" She moaned.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Sam cood, placing a hand on her arm as he guided her back down to the couch. "Easy...you don't want to rip those stitches. Dean can move, you can't."

Taking that as a cue that Jamie did actually want him in the room, Dean walked over and smiled slightly at her. He still felt so guilty, and it was noticeable in his expression. He looked so broken. "Jamie..." He began.

"It's not your fault, Dean." Jamie cut him off in a soft tone. "You chose your brother, and I would've been even angrier if you hadn't of chose him."

"But?..." Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"Yes, it upset me, but who wouldn't be upset? To hear your brother say that, it hurts...but I'll get over it." She paused. "And I know it hurt you."

Dean lowered his head.

"And I'm sorry that you were put in that situation where you had to choose because no big brother should have to choose between his siblings." Jamie explained.

Dean still wasn't making eye contact with her.

"Dean..."

He finally did.

"Come here." She motioned.

Dean smiled and walked over to the couch, kneeling down beside it and carefully collecting his little sister in his arms, being careful not to hurt her.

"Can we start over?" Jamie asked, resting her head on her older brother's shoulder.

She could feel Dean smile as she said that. "Yeah...I'd like that."

"Good." Jamie smiled too.

As they pulled away, Jamie looked up at Sam. "I really need those Tylenol now." She smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

**-Dean's POV-**

"So..." Bobby walked into the kitchen where Sam and I were sat around the table. He dumped two hunting rifles down onto the tatty blue checker print table cloth along with a case of bullets.

We furrowed an eyebrow, turning to look up at Bobby with confused expressions.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You know, I used to have hope that the two of you weren't as thick as you looked."

We smirked.

"Hunting..." Bobby stated. "Thought you'd boys might like to go out into the woods like we used to when you were kids."

I smiled. "Really?"

Bobby nodded.

"Awesome." I turned to Sam. "What do you say, Sammy?"

Sam seemed less keen on the whole idea. He had never really been interested in any of this stuff, normally only coming out with us on hunting practice if he was dragged. The kid saw himself as a researcher, which meant he would rather have his nose buried in a book than go out and shoot something.

"What about Jamie?" He asked.

I turned in my seat to look at Jamie who was lying on the couch. The morphine we had given her earlier had knocked her out good and she was now snoring lightly as she slept.

"I doubt those tablets are gonna' wear off anytime soon, and the kid will be fine here with Mary and John anyway when she does wake up." Bobby stated. "Now you boys have been through a lot recently and it's not a sin to want to have a night off. I propose we go out there, shoot some stuff and then sit out with a couple of beers to celebrate later. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." I nodded with a smile before turning to Sam.

Sam looked at me before sighing jokingly and smiling. "Sounds good."

"Good." Bobby nodded. "You boys go get ready, I'll meet you out front in ten."

We rushed off upstairs.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

Hearing the sound of the boys running up the stairs, clearly racing to see who could get to the top first (even though they would deny this if anyone brought it up, because obviously they're not kids anymore and only kids race each other), John walked downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw Bobby stood beside the table which a number of guns were resting upon.

"Going hunting?" John asked.

"Yeah." Bobby nodded. "I thought the boys could use some time where they could stop worrying about everything that has been happening and just enjoy themselves. God knows they deserve it. I mean, nothing's ever really been easy for them, you know?"

John nodded, his expression almost saddened.

"John..." Bobby began softly before pausing for a few seconds. "When we get back, try talking to them."

"But what am I supposed to say?" His voice was almost cracking in emotion as he spoke. "Like you said, those boys have been through so much, and everything that has happened to them has been my fault. Everything that has ever affected them or is continuing to affect them is because of me. I am supposed to be their father, but I've screwed everything up along the way. Making the wrong choice every time. And now..." He paused, composing himself as he did. "...now my daughter hates me too...because I abandoned her too. I avoided my responsibility over her like it wasn't my problem to deal with..." He sighed. "I mean...who does that to a kid?"

"Look, John..." Bobby's tone was soft as he spoke. "The boys don't hate you, they just need some time to calm down. And Jamie's still your daughter. I don't think she's had much of an opportunity to voice her opinions on you two because you haven't been around to hear it." He stated. "Let's face it, you and Mary haven't exactly been overly parently towards her yet have you? I mean, have you even spoken to her yet?"

"Mary spoke to her briefly at the hospital." John answered.

"Exactly, that girl will think you don't care because you haven't done anything to show her otherwise. Jamie has been in a group home her whole life. She's never known what it's like to have a family, and that will be hurting her. It killed Sam when he was little. You heard the stories about how he used to get upset at himself because he couldn't remember what you and Mary were like. The kid was six months old on the night of the fire...how old was Jamie when you left her at the group home?"

John sniffed, and scrubbed a hand down his face as he turned so that he was facing Bobby.

"John...how old was she when you left her?" Bobby repeated, his tone was still soft, although it was carrying defensive anger over Jamie.

"3 days old..." He answered in a weak, broken tone that reflected the tears that were now lightly trickling down his cheeks as he quickly wiped them away with the back of his rough, calloused hands. "She was 3 days old..." John turned back round to face Bobby. "...and it was the hardest decision I have ever had to make..."

"Then why did you do it?" Bobby asked. "Why didn't you keep her? Why didn't you just find some place to settle down and raise your daughter like any other parent would have done? You and Mary wanted nothing more than to have your children back, but you'd been given a miracle in the form of the daughter which you then decided to give up."

"You don't understand..." John stated, tearfully. "...when we made that decision, we were both ill...we didn't see it then, but we do now..." He paused. "Losing the boys, it nearly killed us, and when the date came around of the night they'd died, we fell into this dark pit and neither of us had the mental strength to pull ourselves out of it...and I don't think either of us wanted to...we could have both died that night, and we wouldn't have give a damn...because in our eyes, our children were dead because of us...dead because we couldn't get to them in time which meant that they burnt to death in their rooms thinking that Mom and Dad didn't love them enough to come and save them..." John paused once again, wiping away streams of tears. "...in dark times, people do things that they later regret...deeply regret...when we found out that Mary was pregnant, we didn't know what to do..."

"So when Mary had Jamie, you decided to give her up..."

John nodded.

Bobby walked across the kitchen slowly, before turning back to John and storming over to him, grabbing him by the shoulder and shoving him backwards until hit the fridge, holding him against it by the collar of his jacket. "You stupid ass, selfish, son of a bitch!" Bobby shouted angrily. "I don't care about your sob story, I care about the girl that has had to grow up thinking that nobody loves her! I care about the two boys that were abused by two of their assigned foster families, getting beaten and whipped and locked up as punishment for things that no kid should get punished for. Graham starved those boys, punished them for eating, beat them up in front of each other...and then Dean had to go through killing him..." He paused. "Killing someone is hard for a grown man, never mind a little kid. He also had to go through being separated from his little brother, and then him and Sam lived on the streets for two years."

Bobby's words were clearly affecting John as more tears began to fall as the details of his children's lives were once again repeated to him, making him feel sick in the pit of his stomach.

"They have forgiven you so many times, and they've given you so many chances despite how many times you've screwed it up by lying to them and keeping them in the dark." Bobby stated. "I've been..." He cut himself off, clearly saying too much already.

John's expression grew deadly as his eyes shot to Bobby's. "You've been what, Bobby? More of a father to them than I have? Yes, I agree, you've been a father figure to them too, but how dare you?! I've made a hell of a lot of mistakes over Sam, Dean and Jamie, I know I have, and I'll burn for them...but in the time that they have been mine, I have been a father to them, and no one can tell me that I haven't."

"That's debatable." Bobby retorted.

John's eyes flared in anger before he pushed Bobby off him, shoving him backwards with a growl as they both fell to the floor, wrestling each other and throwing punches.

"Stop!" A weak voice shouted from the doorway in as strong a tone as they could muster.

The two men were pushed apart by Dean who had entered the kitchen and was now pulling the two of them away from each other, positioning himself in between them to stop the blows that were flying.

"Cut it out!" He shouted.

The two men did, John wiping away blood from his lip while Bobby picked up his cap and shoved it back on. They both turned to looked up at the eldest Winchester sibling whose expression was filled with anger, before turning to the doorway to see Sam stood with his arms around a very weak looking Jamie who looked like she wouldn't be vertical if it wasn't for the fact that was leaning against her older brother's side. It dawned on them that the voice that had shouted for them to stop must have been hers, them having woken her up in all the chaos that had erupted.

"You done?!" Dean asked sternly.

John nodded and walked over to the doorway where Jamie and Sam has just moved from and leant against the doorframe as he watched Sam pull Jamie closer, protectively as he slowly guided her across the living room back to the couch in which she had previously been sleeping on prior to the whole fiasco in the kitchen. The middle Winchester then guided her down to the plush cushion, helping her lie down before gently lifting the hem of her top to take a look at the stitches on her stomach.

"You're lucky." Sam stated with a smile.

John let out a relieved sigh at the news that his youngest hadn't hurt herself in her trek from the couch to the kitchen.

Noticing that his sister was clearly in pain, Sam took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'll get you some more morphine." He got to his feet and walked off to get some.

John walked into the living room and sat down in the armchair. He glanced over at the kitchen to see Dean arguing with Bobby, the older hunter ignoring him as he grabbed his keys and jacket before storming out the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted after him, opening the door and rushing out onto the wooden decking of the porch. "Bobby!"

The sound of a car driving off could be heard before Dean walked back into the house and slammed the door closed so hard that the whole house practically shook.

Hearing this, Sam walked from the kitchen into the hallway. "Dean..."

Dean was clearly livid as he turned to Sam, expression saying it all.

"Just calm down, alright..." Sam spoke softly. "You getting angry two's not helping anyone."

Knowing that his brother was right, Dean took a deep breath before walking into the living room and over to the couch.

"Hey, JJ." He smiled, cheekily at her as he grabbed a seat on the two seater.

"Ughh...do you still call me that?" Jamie smirked.

"What? There are worse nicknames I could have come up." Dean joked. "Like Sasquatch over here."

Sam walked over with a glass of water and some tablets. "You're just jealous...midget." He smirked.

Dean pretended to be shocked, mouth forming an O shape as he put a hand to his chest. "I'm hurt..." He joked. "You cut me deep, Sammy."

John smiled after watching his strange children before getting up from the armchair and beginning to walk out of the living room to leave them in peace.

"Hey." Dean shouted after him.

John turned to face them once again.

"You don't have to leave." His eldest stated. "We heard what Bobby said to you and he was out of line to say it, but he's protective of us and he just got caught up in everything."

"I know, but he was probably true."

"He wasn't." Dean stated.

John furrowed an eyebrow.

"I mean, yeah he's always been there for us in times when we really needed him. He's been like a Dad to us since we met him, but you're our father, and he could never replace you for that reason."

"You're not a bad father, John, and Mary's not a bad mother." Sam spoke up.

John smiled softly.

"And I don't hate you." Jamie spoke up with a smile.

John wiped a tear from his eye. "You three have got me crying now...thanks for that." He smirked, before lightly hitting his eldest on the arm.

Dean smirked.

"So..." He looked at the clock on the wall. '5:30'. "Are you hungry? I could cook you something." John suggested.

"What, with the half a pack of macaroni left in the cupboard?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah." He nodded with a smile.

"You're seriously gonna' cook..." Dean continued. "You?"

"Hey..." John smirked. "I'm perfectly capable of making macaroni and cheese thank you very much and I shall prove you all wrong." He walked off into the kitchen.

* * *

"Dean. Sam." He called.

Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Could you get some bowls and spoons out please?"

"Sure." Sam opened the cupboard and began gathering the requested items.

Dean then walked in too.

"Help your sister could you?" He smiled.

Dean nodded before walking off into the living room, returning with Jamie a couple of seconds later.

"I could have made it across myself." She stated.

"Yeah, but then the food would've been cold before you got here." Dean smirked.

Jamie hit her brother on the arm before sitting down on one of the chairs.

Sam and Dean sat down too before John brought the bowls over, placing one in front of each of them before sitting down himself.

"Bon appétit." John smirked before the Winchester's began eating.

"Mmmmmm..." Sam and Dean said in unison after taking their first bites.

"See." John smirked once again. "You doubted my cooking skills."

"Yeah, but I'm going off the lasagna incident." Dean stated.

"That was not my fault."

"You set fire to it!" Sam smirked.

"I didn't know how to work the oven, it was a miscommunication." He laughed.

Jamie laughed too.

"This is actually really good." Dean smiled.

"Thank you. I'll take that as the highest compliment."

John's phone vibrated once again, the same caller ID as the last four calls.

"You should probably answer that." Dean stated, stuffing another fork full of mac and cheese into his mouth.

"You're probably right." He picked up his phone and pressed accept. "What is it, Bobby?"

"John..." Bobby's voice answered. "It's Mary..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** I'm not a doctor so I'm sorry if the descriptions I use aren't 100% medically accurate. I tried to make it as accurate as possible, but I had to just write some of it, so sorry about that.

* * *

Rushing into the hospital, John ran over to the nurses desk.

Sam, Dean and Jamie followed.

"She currently can't have visitors, but there is a waiting room down the hall. I'll tell the doctor you're here, he'll come and get you when he has any news." The nurse explained.

"Do you know what happened to her?" John asked.

"The doctor will explain..." The nurse began softly after hesitating.

"Please, I just want to know what happened to my wife."

The nurse sighed. "Paramedics rang it in as an assault. Apparently it was a pretty brutal one."

A doctor walked down the corridor and over to the nurse. He looked at them. "Are you the family of Mary Winchester?"

John nodded. "Is she okay?"

"Why don't you come into my office and we'll talk further." The doctor suggested before he looked at Dean, Sam and Jamie. "The details could be quite distressing..." He began.

"We can handle it." Dean cut him off.

"Okay then, right this way." He led them to his office.

Each Winchester took a seat.

The doctor closed the door behind him before taking a seat at the opposite side of the desk. "First of all, I am Dr Jacobs, and I will be under seeing your wife's treatment. Now when arriving at the hospital, Mary had already lost a lot of blood. Upon examination, she was found to have a stab wound to the lower abdomen which had caught an artery on entry. There was also extensive bruising to various areas of her body. However, I am most worried about the head trauma that Mary has endured."

John's eyes widened in panic. "Head trauma..."

"We took her up for a CT scan upon arrival, and it seems that Mary has developed a cerebral contusion, in other words bruising on the brain. It's commonly caused through a blow to the head which Mary has clearly received during the assault."

"How bad is it?" John asked in a clearly scared tone.

"That's what we need to discuss..." The doctor began softly. "The extent of the damage is quite large as the bruising is spread over such a large area that it would be almost impossible to operate without causing further damage to the patient...Mary's chances are low, and I suggest that you should have realistic expectations about the outcome. There's not much that we can do apart from monitor her to see how she responds when she is conscious and keep her as comfortable as possible."

"No..." John shook his head.

"Mr Winchester, I understand that this is hard news to take it, but I assure you that the nursing staff and I will do all we can for your wife."

Dean looked ill as he got up from his seat and rushed out of the room.

Sam raced after him.

* * *

Dean just made it into the bathroom in time before he dropped to his knees in one of the cubicle and emptied the contents of his stomach into the bowl.

Sam arrived a few seconds later, rushing over to his older brother and kneeling down next to him, wrapping an arm around him in reassurance while rubbing his hand on Dean's back in circular motions to provide any form of comfort Sam could offer.

Dean wiped his mouth before shakily getting to his feet, Sam's hand on his shoulder in case his weak legs gave up on him, and turned on the faucet, splashing his face with the cool water that flowed from it.

Both Winchester's looked into the mirror at their reflections. Two broken boys looked back.

"Dean..." Sam spoke up in a soft tone. "What are we gonna' do?"

And for once, Dean didn't know. He was as utterly clueless as his little brother. "I don't know, Sammy."

* * *

Sat in the waiting room down the hall from Mary's room, John looked ill As he tried to get his head around what was happening while also trying to think of ways in which to save her.

Jamie hadn't said a word since her father had explained that Mary was in hospital. One reason for her silence being the pure shook at what they just been told, and another being that she almost felt as if she was intruding in the family's life. She didn't really know where to put herself, or what to say in reassurance, so she remained quiet.

When Sam and Dean walked in, they sat down next to her, Sam offering a light smile while Dean said nothing at all.

John's phone began to ring.

He answered it. "Bobby?...Tell me you got something." John's eyes widened, as his expression turned almost murderous.

The three Winchester siblings furrowed an eyebrow as they wondered what Bobby was saying on the other end of that phone.

"I can't leave her, Bobby." John stated before sighing. "Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up, his breathing loud and angered before he clearly snapped inside. Racing up from his chair, John stormed over to Jamie. "What did you tell them?!" He shouted.

Jamie, shocked out of her silence at the accusation, looked up at her father with confused eyes. "Tell who?"

"The demons, you told them about Mary!" He shouted. "And then they did this to her."

It was Jamie's turn to pale as she became light-headed in an instant, feeling sick to the pit of her stomach. "I..."

Dean was up in arms now too.

"You ratted out your own mother to those demons, and you have nothing to say for yourself?!" John shouted.

Sam stood up and attempted to push John away from Jamie. "John!"

"No, she told them!" John shouted.

"Go and help Bobby, we'll ring you if there is any update." Sam stated in as calm a tone as he could muster.

John took a breath before storming of out of the waiting room and slamming the door behind him.

Jamie was crying silently now as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You said you didn't tell them anything." Dean spoke up.

"Dean, leave it." Sam stated.

"No!" Dean shouted. "You told me that you hadn't told them anything."

"I said I hadn't told them anything about you." She answered weakly.

"And that's supposed to make it better?!"

Jamie shook her head. "I was trying to protect you two, I didn't think they would go after her." She wiped away tears.

"This is your fault...all of it..." Dean stormed off.

Jamie broke down in tears as the sound of her eldest brother leaving the waiting room rang through.

Sam, annoyed at his brother's less than sensitive choice of words, sat down next to his little sister and collected her in his arms as she cried.

* * *

Sat on a wooden pew in one of the rows of the hospital's chapel, Jamie's head was lowered as she cried softly. Sniffling, she used the sleeve of her eldest brother's too big hoodie to wipe away the tears in her eyes, before leaning forward against the back of the row in front's pew and putting her hands together. "Emmm...I don't know how to do this cause' I've never done it before but here goes...Cas?..." She paused. "I think your name's Cas...I heard my brother say it when we were in that warehouse...I need your help." Looking around, she was still alone. So maybe it hadn't worked? Lowering her head again as she put her hands together, Jamie closed her eyes too as she prayed. "It's our Mom...she got hurt and now the doctors don't think she'll live much longer..." She paused once again. "When we were at that warehouse, my brother asked if you could heal me, and you said you could but I was stopping you from doing it...If you can heal people, then you might be able to save her..." She sniffed. "Please Cas...if you can hear me, I really need your help."

"Oh dear..." Came a patronising voice. "Is angel radio not working?"

Jamie furrowed an eyebrow as she opened hers eyes and turned in the pew she was sitting in to look at the guy who was walking down the aisle of the chapel. He couldn't have been more than 20.

"What a shame..." He grinned. "Jamie Winchester...Mommy and Daddy's little mistake." He smirked.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked, getting to her feet. "What are you?"

"Demon, love." The guy's eyes turned red.

"You have red eyes." She stated.

"Crossroads demon." He answered. "I take care of the more...businessy side of Hell up here."

"What do you mean business?" Jamie asked.

"I make deals." The demon answered. "Trades that are in the interest of both the client and myself."

"What kind of trades?"

The demon rolled his eyes. "You ask a lot of questions, you know that?!" He stated before sighing. "Plans...in return for your soul, you can have anything you want...Money, fame..." The demon paused. "...your Mom healed and safe..."

Jamie's head shot up as she looked over at the demon. "You could save my Mom?...You could actually do that?"

The demon nodded. "Yep."

"And it takes what?..."

"Just your soul..." The demon paused. "For this kind of deal though, I can't offer you our typical 10 year plan..."

Jamie furrowed an eyebrow.

"I know, the red tape, it'll drive you nuts. But it's all down to the scale of the operation." The demon explained. "Saving someone like that, it requires dealing with reapers, and let me tell you, once they've got their eyes on someone, they're not just gonna' hand them over."

"So what plan would you offer me?"

The demon walked closer to Jamie and whispered something in her ear.

Jamie's eyes widened, her face paling as she looked up at him.

"I'm doing you a favour here, but hey, you're young and courageous...I like that." He smiled.

"If I do this, my Mom gets better?" Jamie asked.

The demon nodded.

"How do I sign?

The demon grinned.

Stepping forward, Jamie looked up at the guy, before pressing her lips to his and sealed the deal.

* * *

Walking into her mother's room, Jamie felt sick in the pit of her stomach. Slowly opening the door, she entered inside and took a seat on the leather chair beside the bed. "Mom?" Jamie spoke up softly.

Mary's eyes flickered open as she turned her head slowly to look at her youngest. She smiled. "It's been a long time since one of my kids has called me that."

"How long?"

"The night we thought we'd lost Sam and Dean." Mary paused as she reached over and took her youngest's hand in hers, squeezing it gently with a smile. "I'm sorry." Her voice was filled with emotions.

Jamie shook her head. "You don't have to apologise."

"No...I do..." Mary stated. "I haven't been much of a mother to you, and there will never be a day that goes by when I won't regret that. You're my daughter, and I should have recognised that before we made that stupid decision."

"I don't blame you..." Jamie spoke up. "I know you think I do, but I don't. I heard John talking to Bobby earlier, and I understand why you did what you did." She paused. "Like he said, people do stupid things in dark times, and I respect that because it was the anniversary of the night they died, and you were depressed. You made a mistake, it happens, but I don't hate you for giving me up. I haven't had a bad life. The people at the group home looked after me, and I was happy." Jamie looked over at her mother. "But getting the chance to even meet you...I never in a million years thought that would happen, because it doesn't happen...not to kids who were given up at birth. Their parents aren't supposed to care. They aren't supposed to ever want to take responsibility over their child again. I grew up knowing what your names were, and that's about it. No photos. Not information. I didn't even know I had brothers, because they don't tell you. If you get given up, it's automatically classified as a closed case and your details can't be disclosed. I mean...I had to sneak into Miriam's office after everyone had gone to bed just to find out what your names were. And then Dean came and found me, and my whole life changed. I had a family. My dream came true and I..." Jamie looked at her mother to find her eyes closed as she slept. She smiled sadly and stood up from the chair, leaning across the bed and pressing a kiss to her mother's forehead as a tear fell. She sniffled. "Everything's gonna' be better when you wake up...I promise." Jamie wiped a hand across her eyes. "I love you, Mom."

Jamie then looked back over at her brothers. Walking over to them, she smiled softly. Their leather chairs were as close as the wooden arms would allow them to be, and Sam was more on Dean's chair than he was on his own. Dean's arm was wrapped around his little brother as Sam was leaning against Dean's side as they both slept on. "I'm so sorry..." She apologised as more tears began to fall. "But I can make this right..." Jamie cast a hand gently through Sam's hair before she softly pressed a kiss to his forehead. She then turned to Dean. Finding the little scar from the car accident on his forehead, Jamie traced it with her finger lightly as she smiled tearfully. "Thanks for finding me, Dean..." She sniffled once again.

Dean stirred.

Jamie stepped back.

Light green eyes flickered open and instantly located her as Dean's big brother senses kicked in at the sight of his little sister crying. "Jamie?"

"De'..." Her already weak tone cracked as she spoke his name.

After carefully untangling himself from Sam, being careful not to wake him, Dean was on his feet in seconds closing the gap between himself and his sister as he gathered her in his arms.

His strong protective arms engulfing her was the last nail in the coffin as she broke down, burying her head against his shoulder as she sobbed. "I'm sorry...I'm so, so, sorry!"

"Shh, shh, shh..." He cood. "It's okay...It's okay...I should be the one apologising to you." Dean stated. "I shouldn't have shouted at you earlier, none of this was your fault."

Jamie shook her head. "No, it was...I told them about Mary and John...I caused all this...It's all my fault..."

"No...it's not." Dean stated.

"I can't stay here, Dean." Jamie stated, knowing that it would kill them if they found her body.

Dean's eyes widened. "What?...No...you can't just leave...we just got you back."

"I don't fit, Dean...I'm not a hunter, and I nearly got Mary killed because of that..." Jamie explained. "They knew I was the one who was vulnerable, and was stupid enough to break."

"They were torturing you, Jamie." Dean defended.

"It doesn't matter what they were doing to me...I still told them what they wanted to know...They managed to break me."

"You didn't tell them everything." Dean stated. "You told me yourself that they tried to make you talk about Sam and I, and you didn't...that was you being strong..."

"Stop trying to defend what I did!" Jamie shouted before realising and dropping her volume so she wouldn't wake Sam. "I'm sorry..." She turned and walked towards the door, not looking back as she heard Dean shout after her. She wouldn't let him see the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

Dean turned and slammed his hand against the wall. "Damn it!" He cursed before his anger was cut off by the alarm sound of the monitor Mary was hooked up. Dean's eyes widened as he rushed over to the bed. "Mom?"

The sound caused Sam to flicker his eyes open. Realising where he was and what was going on, his eyes widened as he rushed up from his seat and over to the bed.

"Go get help!" Dean shouted at his younger brother.

Sam nodded and sprinted off.

"Mom!" Dean took his mother's hand in his, squeezing it gently in hopeful reassurance. "Mom, please..."

* * *

Walking into the chapel, the demon was standing at the far end by the altar. He turned.

"Jamie..." He smiled.

"I need one more favour." Jamie stated, walking towards the guy down the aisle.

"It's all want, want, want with you humans isn't it?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'll go with you, no fuss, nothing...but I need you to make me disappear." She explained.

The demon furrowed an eyebrow. "Wait?...What?"

"My family, you can't let them find the body, it'll destroy them, and I won't ruin the lives of my family anymore than I already have."

"I can do that." The demon nodded. "I'll find a nice big ditch and chuck you in...or maybe a waterfall..." He paused. "Sploosh." He imitated.

Jamie winced at how the demon didn't even bat an eyelid as he discussed ways in which he could dispose of her body.

"Relax kid, I'll deal with it." He smiled.

"Thank you." Jamie nodded sincerely.

* * *

As the doctors came rushing into the room, the accompanying nurses began the impossible task of pulling the brothers away from their mother's bed.

"No, no, no!" Dean begged. "She's our Mom...she's our Mom!"

"Sweetie, you need to keep back so the doctors can help your Mom." The nurse stated softly as if he was little kidrather than a man in his twenties.

"But what happened? She was fine?" Dean asked.

"We don't know. It looks as if she's been distressed by something."

The doctors were shouting a whole bunch of words that neither Winchester brother could understand as theywere forced to stand back and watch as the doctors desperately tried to restart their mother's heart using paddles. The only words they were catching were 'charging' and 'all clear' as the electric metal paddles were brought down on their mother's chest and her body arched from the bed with each zap.

"She's not responding..." One of the doctors stated.

"No..." Sam shook his head as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Dean was in an equally bad state himself as tears streamed down his cheeks too. Looking at his little brother's broken expression, he wrapped an around him and pulled him against his chest in comfort.

* * *

"You ready?" The demon asked.

Jamie nodded once again.

Reaching out a hand, the demon found Jamie's and held it tight before closing his eyes.

And in a poof, they were gone.

* * *

"We're back into sinus rhythm."


	15. Chapter 15

Finding herself coming to once again, Jamie flickered her eyes open to find herself lying on the stone floor of the hospital's chapel. "Gah..." She moaned, putting a hand to her throbbing head as she slowly sat upright. Jamie furrowed an eyebrow at her surroundings, wondering why she was still in the hospital. Clambering to her feet, Jamie's knees nearly sent her toppling back to the floor as she regained her balance. Noticing a woman sat praying in one of the pews at the front of the chapel, Jamie walked over to her.

"Excuse me." She smiled.

The woman said nothing.

Jamie furrowed an eyebrow once again. "Hello?" She waved a hand in front of her face.

"She can't see you..." Came a voice.

Jamie turned to see the demon who she had made the deal with.

"Or hear you for that matter." He explained.

"Why I am back here?" She asked.

"You never left." The demon stated. "I collected your soul, but our deal did not doom you to the pit with it."

"So what, I'm dead?" Jamie asked.

"Your body...yes..." The demon nodded. "That's currently rotting, but you...your spirit." He smiled. "That's never been more alive."

"So I'm a ghost?"

"Yes..." He paused. "Well...effectively."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jamie furrowed an eyebrow.

"Sometimes the separation of the soul can have an affect on the spirit." He began to explain.

Jamie flared up in anger. "What kind of affect?"

The demon walked across the room and lifted the small mirror from the wall before returning and handing it to Jamie.

Taking the mirror, Jamie gasped at what she saw.

Black replaced her once brown hair, and her hazel eyes were now bright, sea blue in colour. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed before looking over at the demon. "What happened to me? I look like fucking Morticia Addams!"

"Without a soul, the spirit...it changes the person...makes them...care less. Not in your case though." The demon smiled. "Does happen...not very often, but sometimes."

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. It means you're not some Terminator with no sense of boundaries or what's right and wrong. You're a hybrid. The in between. You're neither pure nor evil."

"So the black hair and the blue eyes?"

"Evil and purity in spiritual embodiment." The demon explained. "Everyone has a good side and a dark side, and once the soul is removed, the dark, stronger side takes control and casts out the good resulting in one, almost demonic being. Except your good side fought on..." He paused. "Your love for your family and their safety overpowered the darkness enough where you became a hybrid."

"But having the darkness still inside me...surely that's a bad thing?" Jamie asked.

"You will feel all of the emotions of a normal human being, just like you did when you were human, it's just these emotions will be heightened so in moments of sadness, you will feel almost suicidal while other the side of the coin, in moments of anger you will be the spiritual embodiment of the Incredible Hulk. Capiche?"

Jamie nodded. "So where exactly am I?"

"You're in the veil. In a way of speaking, you're trapped, but not in the position where you'd slowly become a vengeful spirit. You're simply a spirit in the whole greater scheme of things. You can walk the Earth the same as any human can, just your obvious limitations are that they can't see or hear you." The demon paused. "But...ghosts have been known to screw around in the veil, there have been a lot of cases where ghosts have been able to contact and interact with those on the other side of the veil."

"Hauntings."

The demon nodded. "Catch my drift?" He smiled.

"So I'm stuck here?!" Jamie exclaimed. "Forever?"

"Sorry, kid." Crowley shrugged.

"So you just decided to throw this into the contract just out of the goodness of your heart? You're being far too helpful for a demon." She stated.

"What can I say, I like you."

"You didn't tell me your name." Jamie stated.

"Crowley, and the pleasure is all mine." And with a smirk, he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

John rushed into the room. "Mary..." He made his way over to the bed where he wife was lying and pressed a long kiss to her forehead as he gathered her against his chest in a tight embrace.

"It's okay...I'm okay." She reassured.

John then turned to look at his two boys who were stood by the wall with saddened expressions. Realisation clicked in. "Where's Jamie?"

"She's gone." Dean stated weakly.

"When?" John asked.

"About the time Mary machines started going haywire." He answered. "She said that she couldn't stick around because of what had happened, and then she walked out."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"What do you think?" Dean replied bluntly. "Do you really think I'd still be here if she had?"

"I hope she's alright, she seemed upset when she was talking to me earlier. My baby girl was hurting and she kept it to herself. We could have helped her."

"It's not your fault, Mary." Dean stated softly. "Jamie's stubborn, she wasn't going to be talked around."

"She's out there somewhere, and it's gonna' be dark soon." Mary stated in a worried tone.

John sighed. "We'll find her."

"Jamie doesn't want to be found, which is going to make her almost impossible to trace." Sam stated.

"I'll go ask round, see if anyone's seen her." John pressed another kiss to Mary's forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

Walking down the corridor, Jamie smiled at the sound of the voice.

"Dad."

"Excuse me..." He gently placed his hand on one of the passing nurse's arms. "Have you seen my daughter? Brown hair, brown eyes, about this tall." John illustrated her height with his hand.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I haven't seen her. You should have a word with security, I'm sure they'll check the CCTV cameras if you ask." The nurse suggested.

"Thanks." John nodded before he walked off towards the security desk.

"Shit!" Jamie cursed. "Crowley!" She shouted. "Crowley..." She scowled. "Dammit, I need you!"

There was a slight breeze behind her before he appeared. "What are you shouting on about?" He asked.

"My Dad...he's going to check the CCTV." Jamie stated.

"And?..."

Jamie bit her tongue to try and stop herself from getting angry. "Well don't you think the guards might find it a little weird when we just vanish into thin air?! My Dad's a hunter, my Mom's a hunter, my brothers are hunters, and my Uncle's a hunter...don't you think they'd know a demon when they see one?! As soon as they that footage, they're gonna' know exactly what I did, and then they're gonna' try and bring me back! Now I'm no expert on demon deals, but I'm guessing me not reading the fine print wasn't the best move." Jamie paused. "If they brought me back, what would happen to my Mom?"

"Jamie..." Crowley began softly.

"What would happen, Crowley?!" She shouted emotionally.

"She'd die..." He stated.

Jamie blinked away tears. "You need to clear that footage."

"I can't..."

"Can't or won't?!" She growled.

"I'm sorry, kid." He poofed off.

"God damn it!" Jamie screamed, punching the glass of the one of the frames on the wall of the corridor.

As the did, the glass cracked around her fist.

"Gah..." Her eyes widened. "The glass..." Jamie eyes flickered in the beginnings of fatigue. Sprinting down the corridor, Jamie spotted her father stood by the security desk.

The guy behind the desk nodded and stood up. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" She cursed, as she frantically looked around in search of the security room. Eventually spotting it, Jamie realised her next hurdle.

The door was closed.

"If I'm a ghost, or a spirit or whatever, I should just be able to walk straight through." Taking a breath, Jamie closed her eyes and focused before stepping towards the door. Opening her eyes a few seconds later, she smiled in realisation that it had worked. The fatigue was worsening as each task made her weaker. "Film..." She stated to herself as she stumbled over to the desk. Jamie's eyes widened at the sight of all of the screens, computers and buttons surrounding her.

Footsteps could be heard getting closer from the corridor.

"Come on, Jamie...come on..." She willed herself on. "Think...think it through." Then the idea came. "Wipe the hard drive, wipe the film." Jamie turned to the base unit of the computer. "How the hell do you wipe a hard drive?" She looked around frantically before resorting to desperate tactics. Placing her hand on top of the computer, Jamie closed her eyes and focused. "Please work...please work...please work..." She begged. "Please..."

"It's just in here, Sir."

"Fuck!" She cursed, trying to regain her focus. "Please...please..."

The doorknob rattled.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

As the lock clicked open, sparks flew from the base unit with a crackle as light grey smoke began to rise.

Jamie sighed in relief as the monitors went blank.

"What the hell?" The security guard furrowed an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"The base unit...it's fried!" The guard walked over to the desk.

Jamie was panting now as she struggled for breath in her exhaustion, knees giving way as she slid down the wall that she had been leaning against before toppling to the floor in a heap. No longer having enough strength to keep her heavy eyes open, they flickered closed as her head sunk down against the tile floor as she found herself drifting into the darkness.

* * *

Stumbling through the night, her feet were dragging against the asphalt of the road she was walking down as she pulled her hoodie closer around herself, burying her wrists further down into the sleeves to preserve what little body heat she had. The rain continued to pour down over her as she wished that being a spirit meant that she wasn't affected by the elements. It had been a long walk from the hospital to the house, one that was made even harder by how weak she was already feeling when she began the arduous trek.

Arriving at the house, Jamie smiled sadly at the thought of what she had lost. Slowly walking up the driveway, she came to the door. "Come on, Jamie...one last trick." She willed herself on once again. Closing her eyes, she focused but was met with a stabbing pain in her head. "Gah!" She moaned. Opening her eyes, Jamie slowly reached out a hand and hovered it in front of the door. "The warding." She stated to herself in almost a whisper, as she released a sigh.

Looking through the window, she could see her family sat in the kitchen. They were all around the table eating dinner. Their expressions were solemn.

A silent tear trickled down Jamie's cheek as she wished she could step through that door and go home. As her tears became sobs, Jamie broke down as she dropped to her knees on the stone step of the porch. Burying her head in her hands, she cried and cried knowing that no one would be able to hear her.

* * *

The night passed as Jamie finally drifted off to sleep after her tears had exhausted themselves. Curled up on the porch of the house that she had once called home, Jamie was lying on her side with her knees against her chest in a bundle as she shivered in the cold temperature of the night.

A figure walked down the driveway and towards the girl. Taking in her broken expression and dark red eyes from crying, the man knelt down beside her as he noticed how cold the girl seemed to be. Her hair was drenched through because of the rain that was falling heavily, and so were her clothes and the hoodie she had wrapped tightly around herself as she shivered on in her sleep. Gently placing his arms around her, the man lifted Jamie into his arms before poofing off.

* * *

Coming to, Jamie furrowed an eyebrow as she opened her eyes to find herself not on the porch step where she had fallen asleep. Noticing someone stood on the other side of the room, she gasped.

The man turned as he heard her gasp. His piercing light blue eyes stood out from the stark walls of the room they were in as he looked at her with meaningful compassion and sympathy before walking across and kneeling down in front of her. He looked familiar from somewhere.

Jamie tried to back away but didn't have the strength to move.

"It's okay...you're safe, I'm not gonna hurt you." The man reassured softly.

"You can you see me?..." Jamie stated in a still believing, weak tone.

"Yes." He nodded in a deep, gruff voice.

"How can you see me?" She asked. "Are you a spirit too?"

"No." The man shook his head. "I'm an angel of the Lord."

Jamie furrowed an eyebrow. "Yeah and I'm Elvis." She mumbled sarcastically before wrapping the hoodie tighter around herself as she shivered.

"Here." The man reached out and placed a hand over her heart. In an instant, she felt warmer.

"Thank you." She smiled softly.

"You're welcome." The man smiled before looking up. "The step in which you were lying belongs to your house, yes?"

"What was my house." Jamie answered. "It's warded, I can't get in. And even if it wasn't...I don't think I could."

The man had felt first hand just how weak the hybrid was when he had given her body heat, and so knew that she was correct in the conclusions she had drawn from her current condition.

"I can help you."

"How?" Jamie asked.

"Your brother, Sam...he's..." The man paused "...special."

"What do you mean special?" She furrowed an eyebrow.

"He possesses a gift, one that might be useful. He's physic, and I have no doubt that you could contact him through this. Your spirit would tell your story once he connected with you."

"What, like a Vulcan mind meld?" Jamie asked.

"I don't understand that reference." The man answered.

Jamie didn't know what she was most shocked by, the fact that she was currently a spirit talking to an angel about the revelation that her brother was physic or the fact that the guy had never seen Star Trek.

"So what do I do?" She asked.

"For now...nothing." The man answered. "You need to rest and get your strength back, I will go and do what I can."

Then Jamie managed to place the man's face. Her eyes widened. "Cas..." She looked at the man. "Your name is Cas. You rescued us from the warehouse that night with Bobby. How did I forget you?"

"You experienced great trauma that night, Jamie, it's understandable that your brain wanted to rid itself of all the bad memories."

Then Jamie remembered. "I prayed to you."

And Cas stiffened as his eyes turned back to her.

"In the chapel when my Mom was dying, I prayed to you. I begged for you to come and help her, and you never showed. And then the demon appeared."

"Jamie, I didn't show up because there was nothing I could have done to help her." Cas stated.

"You said you could heal me that night in the factory, so why couldn't you heal her?"

"Because it wasn't that black and white, Jamie. Everything has a balance, and you can't just go around disturbing it."

"Wow..." Jamie scoffed. "That's a whole load of crap, and you know it." She shook her head. "Rebel a little, Cas."

"If I could have done something, I would. But I couldn't..." Cas' tone reflected the sympathy he had for her. "Jamie, I'm sorry...I am..."

Jamie sighed. "I believe you." She smiled reassuringly at him.

"I need to go to the house and talk to your brother." Cas stated.

"Yeah...that's the next problem." Jamie began.

"What?"

"This deal I made...I may not have read everything in the contract when I agreed to it..."

"Jamie...what have you done?"

"I made the demon hide my body so that my family wouldn't find it and the deal that I made means that if any of them bring me back, my Mom dies." She explained. "I can't let them do that...I can't..."

Cas sighed. "We'll think of something. I'll put off talking to your brother for now while I track down the demon who holds your contract. Did he give you a name?"

"Crowley." Jamie answered.

"Thank you. You should get some rest so that your essence can restore itself. I'll go find the demon." And with that, he was gone.


End file.
